The Bee and The Spider
by Samron
Summary: Zimmy is just your average college student trying to find her place in life. She really needed information on him for her article, but getting to know the guy named Spider-Man in this way wasn't what she had in mind. Ending up in a really bad situation with the person you're searching for was pretty ironic. (Placed after 2nd Movie. OCxPP)
1. Chapter 1

"Just sit right there, and then we can start."

"All right…" She said hesitantly as I pulled up a chair, directly in front of her.

The room we were in was small, and smelled like old people, the dim lighting kinda gave it a creepy feel but it was really the only empty room we could find in this place.

"So, I'll just ask you questions, and you do your best at answering as honestly as possibly. Any questions before we start?" I said as I turned my voice recorder on, and took out my pencil and notepad.

"No." She smiled shyly as she adjusted herself in her seat. Her scrubs had a cute pattern, and I stared at them while she got comfortable.

"Alright. Cool. Please state your name, age, occupation and about the time you think your encounter happened."

She smiled bigger this time, and I could tell she was holding back a giggle. "Ok. My name is Amy, I'm twenty-six years old, and I'm a physician's assistant. My encounter happened… hmmm, about a year ago I guess."

I smiled too, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. "A year ago, here in the E.R.?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ok. Go ahead and tell me what happened from the beginning, as much detail as possible." I got my pencil ready.

"Well. I was here for the morning shift. So I had gotten to work at around five thirty. It's usually pretty dull around here during the morning shifts, so I was just wandering the halls and checking up on my patients." She smiled again. "You know, just goofing off to kill time."

I smirked at her and nodded. "I totally know how that is."

"After making my rounds I walked back up to the front desk, ready to take some patients. So I just took the nearest clip board and called out my patient."

"What was the name?"

She lowered her head. "I'm not allowed to say."

I nodded, not surprised by that. "Then, let's just call this person… M. Okay?"

Amy giggled and nodded. "Alright. So I looked around the waiting room and called 'M's name. I saw him raise his hand and I walked up to him. I was surprised because he was in pretty bad shape. He had deep bruises on his cheekbone and he was sitting slightly strange; so I assumed he was in pain. There were very large scratches across his neck… I could only see his face right then, but I assumed the rest of his body matched. Plus on top of all that he looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep in a very long time."

She took in a breath, as I continued to write like a madwoman.

"So I asked him to follow me to our room, and when he got up he could barely walk. I had to wait for him to make his way into the room; he was limping pretty badly. Once he got in and sat down on the exam table he just looked so tired."

I interrupted. "Could you describe what he looked like?"

"Oh right." She sat up straighter. "He was about six feet tall, lean build, light brown hair and brown eyes."

"What was his orientation."

"White." She smiled.

I nodded and kept writing. "Alright, continue."

"So he sat down and I asked him what he was in for. He just looked at me like 'really?', and I just laughed like an idiot saying: 'I assume you need some patching up, and stitches?'. He just nodded and then took his shirt off."

She blushed.

My eyes went up from my paper. "Was he cute?" I smirked.

She blushed even harder and laughed. "Yes, very. Even though he was lean, his muscles were very big. He probably had an extremely low body fat percentage… Every muscle was so clearly defined… It was very nice, and his face was easy to look at as well. Soft features, and a _very_ friendly smile; even if he were forcing it to be nice… but his eyes, were very hard and fierce... almost sad."

I noticed I wasn't writing anymore because I got so into listening. I cleared my throat and began writing again… man, if this guy is really who she said he is…

The butterflies were now making me feel a little crazy. "Damn." Was all I could say to that.

She just nodded. "Right? So after he took his shirt off I waited for him to remove his pants as well. Just like I had thought there were bruises covering his body… cuts, scrapes, and abrasions all over him. I felt very bad for him as I looked him over. I asked him how he ended up this way and he said he got mugged."

"Have you ever seen someone look that way after getting mugged?"

"No. Because some of his bruises and cuts were older than others… so unless he got mugged multiple times that week, he was lying. Which was fine with me, I never really cared if my patients tell me the truth… unless their life depended on it, of course."

I just nodded as I continued to write. "Ok, go on."

"What I gave all my attention to first was a very large gouge on his outer thigh. It was a huge wound that looked very mangled… possibly a dog bite. So I gave him a shot to numb the area, and began stitching his leg."

"What was he like during that?"

She smiled again. "A little whiny, but other then that he just wore a sour face and made no other noises."

"So, he didn't say anything?"

"Oh.. Um, well when I gave him the shot to numb him he said 'ow' and hung his head back, being rather dramatic actually." She laughed quietly. "Then I said he'd need at least ten stitches and he put a pouty lip out and just sighed. He was quite funny actually, even for how tired he seemed."

I chuckled as I wrote down each word. "Continue."

"So as I was giving him his stitches I was thinking… how could someone get so beat up? Then when I was about finished, something I remembered made my heart race!" She said very ecstatically.

"The night before I just happen to switch the news on. There was a gang hostage situation that was going on downtown, and every channel was covering it. So I just decided to watch that, as I got ready for bed. But to my surprise Spiderman ended up showing up to the scene to help out. I felt bad for him because the gang had lots of huge dogs with them and surprisingly one of the dogs got Spiderman, and grabbed a hold of his outer thigh… It looked very painful."

I nodded. "Okay… So same place, and the injury matched what had happened to Spiderman."

"Yes. As I finished stitching him up I was trying to convince myself I was wrong. My heart was racing and I tried not to act too weird or anything. But after thinking about it I was pretty sure he was Spiderman… He matched the description perfectly; he was pretty beat up, the dog bite, and it was just too much to ignore."

"Wow. That must have been amazing… knowing that you were able to help him out, after he's helped us so much."

She giggled again. "It really was… I still daydream about him coming back in here, and me treating him again. I sure hope he takes good care of himself."

I smiled at her. "Me too." I wrote a few more things down. "So other then the fact he was pretty beat up, was there anything else off about him? Like, I dunno… spider like qualities?"

Amy smiled at me. "No. He was a totally normal looking twenties something boy."

I nodded. "I see. Did he say much?"

"No, not really. He seemed too tired. He smiled a lot though… like I said, a really nice smile. Great teeth. But he made sure to thank me." She wore a pleasant face while she reminisced.

"Well, thank you so much for your time, Amy. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She smiled and stood up awkwardly. "My name wont be in there, correct?"

I stood up and nodded. "Oh yeah, don't worry. No names of anything. Not even this hospital."

She smiled in relief. "Good."

"Yup! Have a nice day. Thanks again!" I said as I gathered my things and walked out of the creepy cramped room. Making my way down the hall I slammed my voice recorder into my jacket pocket and shoved my pencil and notepad into my book bag. I was pretty excited about the material I had just gotten.

Now I was headed to the next person who also claimed to have had an encounter with Spiderman. I was writing an article about people who've seen Spiderman, possibly his face or even heard his voice. Anything that is legit. There are many liars that have claimed to know the true identity of Spiderman, so I want to get to the bottom of this and see how many people out there are telling the truth. I have cross referenced all the rumors out there about how he looks and the ones that match up best are the ones where he's a white, twenty something, brown haired guy. Lean build… around six feet… so, so far Amy's encounter seemed pretty legit. And that made me super excited… cause I had to be honest with myself… after all this research and focus on Spiderman… I've kind of developed a little crush on him. Before my research I didn't even know he was my age. I thought he was like in his thirties, possibly some crazy guy… But I was wrong. He's a white dude, with a great smile apparently, has a sense of humor, and is really hot… gosh, I hope I get to meet him someday… I felt my stomach swirl a little more as I let thoughts wonder.

My next interview was with a crane operator. This one I was most excited about because it was a well-known fact that Spiderman uses cranes to get around… especially ever since the day of the giant lizard. I finally arrived to the construction area and walked towards the small trailer I was told to go to. The construction was very busy and I felt nervous walking through the loud area. A few construction workers whistled at me from far away and I felt myself blush and walk faster till I got to the trailer's door. I knocked on the door pretty hard, and waited as I glanced around. The door finally opened and a very scruffy, yet attractive man was standing on the other side. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were kind. I smiled and held my hand out to him.

"Mr. Anderson? I'm Zimmy, the girl who called you about Spiderman."

He nodded and shook my hand. "Come in, Zimmy." He said as he stepped to the side, allowing me into the small trailer.

As I walked in I saw lots of blue prints laid out, and tons of tools and crap sprawled out over almost everything in there. The sound from outside got much quieter once he shut the door, and I turned to look at him for direction as he walked over to me.

"Here ya go." He handed me a stool.

"Thank you." I took it, and sat down as I pulled out my notepad, pencil, and recorder.

He watched me as I set my recorder on the countertop next to me and turned to a clean page in my notepad. I glanced up at him and hesitated.

"You can take a seat."

"How long will this take? I've got work to do." He crossed his arms as he adjusted the chew in his mouth.

I frowned. "Not long."

He just nodded as he sat down in front of me. "Shoot." He said as he grabbed a Pepsi can to spit in.

"Ok…" I turned on my recorder. "Just for me, please state your name, age, occupation… and when your encounter happened."

He sighed once. "My name is Kurt Anderson, I'm fourty-one, I manage the Mayes construction site, and I'm a crane operator as well. My encounter with Spiderman happened about two months ago, and before that …uh, like six months probably."

I perked up. "So this has happened more than once?"

"Yeah."

"Ok please just tell me what happened."

"Not much really. He just uses our cranes whenever he needs them." He waved his hand.

I stared at him waiting for him to talk more, but got nothing. "So… what do you mean by 'uses' your cranes?"

He sighed again and leaned back a bit. "It's like, when he needs to get somewhere and there ain't no buildings for him to use. So if he jumps up on our cranes we just try not to kill him…"

"Okay. And he's used your crane twice?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you referring to when you say 'we'?"

"Me and the other crane operators. We've all kinda band together to help the guy out… since he saved our bosses kid's life."

I smiled. "That's pretty cool."

Then there was an awkward silence.

I coughed once. "Ok. Umm, has he ever said anything to you? Or anything more that you haven't mentioned?"

"Naah… he tends to keep his distance. I've talked to the other's who've had the same encounters as me and they haven't heard him speak, or even really gotten close enough to hear em if he did."

I nodded as I wrote. "Ok… well, if that's everything then we are done." I smiled up to him, having to force it because I wasn't too happy with his story.

He just stood up and nodded. "Alright. Thanks for makin' it quick."

"You're welcome." I said as I turned off my recorder and put it in my bag.

As he was walking out he stopped. "Oh, and one of the guys who works the morning shift says he sees him on the skyscraper crane a lot. Probably sleepin' or resting or whatever."

He shrugged. "Thought you'd wanna know." Then he was out the door.

I sat there, and stared. Why hadn't he mentioned that during the interview? I stood quickly, and gather my shit. I then chased after him, and could barely open the stupid trailer door because of the shit I was holding. I ran down the tiny stairs and then finally caught up to him.

"Woh woh! Who is this guy that you just mentioned?" I had to yell because it was so damned loud out there.

He turned around, slightly surprised to see me again. "What!?" He leaned in towards me.

"I just need the guys location that you just mentioned! Please!"

"Ah, he's Chuck Schneider. He works the scraper crane, and he's probably in the break room if you want em." He pointed.

Finally, this man serves me some use.

"Thank you! Thanks so much!" I waved at him while I ran off, to their tiny break trailer.

I opened the tiny door and after walking in, quickly shut it. I sighed loudly as I turned around to see several men staring at me. I must have interrupted their lunch...

"Heh heh..." I laughed awkwardly, then waved. "Hello! I'm looking for mister Schneider?"

No one said anything, but they all turned their head to a man on the other side of the room. When I looked at him he just raised his hand, and smiled.

"That's me. How can I help you, miss?"

I smiled back as I walked over to him. "Hello, my name is Zimmy Hart, I just finished talking to your construction manager Mr. Anderson. He said you run the sky scraper crane, and have seen Spiderman sleeping up there?"

"Are you with a paper?" He looked hesitant.

"Yes. For my college. So it won't go anywhere... trust me." I waved my hand, hoping he'd take the bait.

He eyed me suspiciously, and then nodded. "Sit." He motioned.

I sat down and took out my notepad, deciding not to record this guy cause he already seemed slightly uncomfortable by me.

"So, what do ya want?" He smiled.

"I just wanted to know of any experiences you've had with Spiderman, if at all."

He smirked and looked down, obviously reminiscing. "Ah yeah, him. I've only really had one 'encounter' with the kid. But he does hang around my area lots. It's a good place for him to look out over the city."

"Kid? So you think he's young."

"Younger than me." He smirked.

"Okay, would you mind telling me about it?"

"Sure. But I gotta make it fast."

Why was everyone is such a rush!?

"Okay." I forced a smile.

"It was like four in the morning or somethin', and I was just starting my day. I walked up to my crane and before turning it on I was surprise to see Spidey laying at the very end of it."

"Laying how?"

He turned his head slightly. "Hmm, on his back. Staring at the sky."

"You think he was sleeping?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"OK, then what?"

"I just yelled to him. 'Hey! You alright?', and he just lifted his head and yelled back to me."

"What'd he say?" Finally someone who heard his voice!

"He just yelled back 'I'm fine Driver.'" He chuckled.

"That's funny." I grinned as I kept writing.

"Yeah. So I purposely took my time gettin' my stuff together, and by the time I was ready to start the crane up, he waved at me and then left." He shrugged.

"What did he sound like?"

"Uh... like a kid." He made a face.

That was helpful. "Like, did he sound high and squeaky? Angry, or what?"

"Hmm, he sounded pretty chipper to me. Normal voice... like my sons."

"How old are your kids?"

"College age."

"Okay." I finished writing. "Thanks so much mister Schneider, I really appreciate it."

"Yup." He waved to me as I left.

It's pretty interesting that he has a resting place. I wondered how many other's knew of this supposed resting place for him… maybe it was just these guys and me? They didn't seem like the gossipy type… I felt a little excitement when I thought about the fact that I was probably the only person that knew about this spot that really cared. I giggled and kept walking as I made my way to the street. My third and final interview for the day was with a little girl name Sophia. I had talked to her nanny, and apparently the little girl fed Spiderman… this should be very interesting… but I couldn't get too excited, because it probably wasn't legit… I mean, it was a little girl.

After taking a cab and finally arriving to a dumpy apartment area, I walked up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on apparent 4C. I waited in the silent hallway as I heard someone walk to the door. It opened and a cute Spanish looking girl, who was probably my age was on the other side.

She smiled at me and I waved. "You must be Sophia's nanny, Dina? I'm Zimmy, the girl from the newspaper who called." I said as I reached out my hand.

She just nodded and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Zimmy." She stepped out of the way as I walked into the tiny apartment.

"Sophia! Zimmy's here!" She yelled.

I just smiled awkwardly to her and then heard Sophia walk in. She was a blonde haired green-eyed cutie! Her hair was super fuzzy and those cheeks were so rosy and cute! Her nanny says she's ten years old… but she looked more like she was six or seven.

I knelt down in front of her. "Hello Sophia, I'm Zimmy. Nice to meet you."

She smiled shyly to me. "Hello." He tiny voice was adorable. I smiled up to Dina and she just looked bored. Jeez, why do nannies get jobs as nannies when they always seem to hate it? Gosh. I just sighed and stood up.

"You don't mind if I talk to her alone, do you?"

She just shook her head. "No." Then she looked to Sophia. "Take Zimmy into your room, ok?"

"Okay." Sophia said quietly. Then she looked to me and grabbed my hand, leading me into her tiny little room. She let go of my hand and then pulled out a little play chair at her tea party table and then looked to me. "Sit down, we can play tea."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay." Then I sat down and took out all my stuff. I turned the recorder on as she pretended to pour us some tea. Then she took some real chocolate chip cookies out and gave us each one.

"Eat up!" She smiled to me.

I chuckled and took a bite of the cookie. "Mmm, yummy."

It was dry.

She looked pretty pleased and giggled. "You're pretty!"

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"I like your makeup." She pointed.

"Thank you." I smiled as I swallowed the cookie, and turned to a clean page of my notepad.

"Can I ask you some questions, Sophia?"

"Yeah." She said as she sipped some of her pretend tea.

"What's your name?"

"You just said my name, silly!"

"What's your whole name?" I smiled.

"Sophia Garland."

"Okay. How old are you?" I asked as I wrote.

"Ten!"

"You sure are tiny for a ten year old."

"Yeah. My mommy says I spend more time growing my brain than my body."

"Oooh, are you smart then?"

"I guess so."

"What grade are you in?"

"Fifth."

"Oh wow, you're ahead."

"Yeah. I get all A's too." She said with a bored tone.

"That's very impressive, Sophia."

She smiled at me. "Thank you! Do you want another cookie?"

"I'm good, thank you." I glanced at my unfinished cookie. "So, I was wondering if we could talk about Spiderman… is that okay with you?"

She perked up. "Yeah! I love Spiderman, what do you wanna know? We are best friends!"

I got excited. "How many times have you seen him?"

"Just once."

"Okay. When do you think you saw him?"

"Last month." She adjusted the cookie on her plate, still not taking a bite.

"Can you tell me what happened when you saw him?"

"Yeah. I'm home alone a lot, so I think he knew I was sad. He came for a visit. I was really happy." She smiled.

I felt bad for her. It reminded me a little of myself… I had been home alone almost half of my childhood because my dad was always working and I never knew my mother…

"What about Dina?"

"She's only here twice a week, when Mommy can't come home at all.."

"Oh." I frowned.

"Well, what happened when you saw Spiderman?"

"He was hungry."

I blinked. "What?"

She giggled at me. "He was hungry! Mommy says I have to be in bed by nine o' clock every night. But that's too early for me, so I was already in bed for an hour before Spiderman came to visit me."

"Oh, really?" I was confused.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I was reading my favorite book, then I heard a loud noise on my balcony." She pointed to the fire escape outside her window.

I raised my eyebrows. "How loud?" I began to write.

"This loud! BOOM!" She yelled.

I flinched, then laughed. "That's pretty loud."

This girl sure was strange.

"Yeah, I was scared at first. But since my lights were off he couldn't see me. I crawled out of my bed and looked outside and saw Spiderman on my balcony!"

Was this for real!? "What was he doing?"

"He was standing like a doggy." She smiled. "He looked really sleepy."

"Like a doggy…?" I frowned.

"Yeah! Like this." She got on her hands and knees, then barked a few times.

"Oooh." I nodded as I continued to write. "Why'd you think he was sleepy?"

"Cause he wasn't alert, like most dogs. His head was hanging, and he moved really slowly."

"Hmmm. He probably was sleepy. He works very hard." So far, from what I've heard from these interviews… Spiderman doesn't seem to put himself first. That was pretty noble… but he was probably pretty hurt and Sophia just didn't realize it.

"Yup." She smiled. "I knew it was cold outside so I opened my window and asked if he wanted a blanky."

My eyebrows went up, and I held back a laugh. If this was a true story, I would give anything to go back and time and watch the cute exchange between them

"Oh really. That was nice of you. What'd he say?"

"He just said 'Food'." She whispered the last part.

I laughed as I continued to write, ignoring my cramping wrist. Couldn't miss anything. "Then what?"

"I said, 'Are you hungry?'. And he just nodded his head like this." She moved her head up and down very slowly. And her serious expression was pretty adorable.

"So I went and got my favorite blanky for him, crawled out there and covered him up. I wanted him to stay and play with me so I kept him comfortable. I made sure to talk quiet like him and told him I'd be right back, and to not leave." She wagged her finger.

I was grinning now as I listened. "So he didn't move when you crawled out by him?"

"No. I think he fell asleep."

I bit my lip. "Oh." Hoping he wasn't too injured, and really was just tired.

"What's your favorite blanky?"

She stood up quickly and walked to her bed. "This one! My Little Ponies are my favorite… I think he likes them too."

The pink blanket covered in ponies and rainbows looked pretty warm… but just imagining it on Spiderman was quite a thought. I grinned even bigger as I wrote down the description of the blanket.

"So did you bring him food?"

"Yup!" She smiled proudly. "I made my favorite food for him. A ham and cheese sandwich with wonder bread! Mustard and mayonnaise… no relish, cause I hate relish. Then I put some cookies on the plate for him too, and poured him a huge glass of milk." She looked proud of herself.

"Did he eat it?"

"Yeah. I went back to my room and he was lying down. I leaned out the window to him and set the plate in front of him. I told him he had to eat all of it because wasting food was bad for your growth! My mommy tells me that whenever I eat, because I need every calorie I can get!" She sounded like she was quoting something she heard a lot.

I shook my head as I listened to her talk. I couldn't believe this had happened to such a little girl… but it made sense I guess, because he knew no one would believe a little girl about feeding Spiderman. Hah, that made me laugh.

"Did he ever wake up and eat?"

"Yeah!" She said with excitement. "He listened like a good boy, sat up and started to eat." She smiled proudly.

I felt my heart race. EAT!? "Whoa whoa! How did he eat if he was wearing a mask?" I asked.

"He took his mask off, silly!" She giggled at me, like it was so obvious.

I stared in disbelief for a moment as I gathered myself. "Oh… okay. Did you see his face?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

My eyes were wide and I was now beginning to envy this little ten-year-old girl.

"So he just sat up, pulled his mask off, and ate?"

"Yup. All of the food. He was a very good boy." She smiled. "Even the milk! And I hate milk! I was very proud of him."

"So… what did he look like?"

"Sleepy."

I smiled. "I mean, what did his face look like? What were his features?"

"What do you mean? He looked like a boy."

I sighed. "Yes… but… what color was his skin?"

She looked like she hadn't even thought of that. "Hmm. Like yours."

"White?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Okay…" Finally getting some where. I wrote like a madwoman and then looked to her again.

"Do you know what color his hair was?"

"I don't remember." She looked shy.

"Was it like yours?"

"No. It was darker."

"Like mine?" I pointed at my brunette hair.

"Maybe. I don't remember." She sounded upset.

"It's ok if you don't remember, Sophia. You're already doing so great." I smiled.

"He had a boo-boo though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his lip was red and bloody. I don't like blood." She looked scared.

"Hmm. I'm sure he was very happy that you fed him."

"He kept smiling at me. He was very nice!"

Good smile, this is matching up. "Did he look nice?"

"Of course he did, he's Spiderman."

I smiled. Thinking about his nice smile made me feel fuzzy on the inside…

"So, did he say anything else before he left?"

"He told me to go to bed. So I went to bed, and when I woke up the next day he was gone."

"Was your window left opened?"

"No! He even folded my blanky for me." She smiled.

"He's very nice. He was probably thankful for you."

"Yeah. I think I'm his best friend. He's probably lonely."

I frowned. She was probably right… must be a lonely kind of guy. How many friends could you really have around that you could trust when you were Spiderman?

"Well, Sophia. Thank you so very much, I really appreciate it." I stood up.

She smiled up at me. "You're welcome. You're my second best friend now."

I froze. "Really?"

"Yeah. No one else talks to me."

I glared. "Well, your friends are Spiderman and me. Everyone should want to be your friend."

She looked very happy and smiled. "Yay! Please come back, okay?"

I hesitated… then remembered myself as a child. "I will. I promise."

She just smiled at me as I smiled back, then turned to walk out. But right when I turned I saw Dina in the doorway.

"Oh." I said in shock, as I stopped quickly.

"You finished?" She sounded really way too bored.

"Yeah."

"K." She walked me to the door as I pushed my crap into my purse.

"Well, thanks again." I smiled awkwardly, as she opened the door and I walked out.

"Yup." She said as she looked at me, then shut the door. Jeez. That poor little girl. Not that poor though… I mean, she got to freaking feed Spiderman! Man was I super jealous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Just FYI I'm going to try to update at least once a week. So you guys will have something to look forward to in the middle of the week. Please enjoy and feel free to leave small little suggestions you'd like to happen in the story, in a review. And if I like it, I'll use it. Thanks for reading! -Samron **

_Ring-Ring!_

_ RING-RING!_

"UuuG!" I rolled over and fumbled to find my phone on the nightstand.

_RING-RING!_

"I'm TRYING!"

I finally found it, as I forced myself to sit up, glancing at the clock. Who the heck was calling me at six in the morning!?

"Hello…?" I said after answering, then tried my best to clear my horse throat.

"Where is my worker bee!?"

God dam.

I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. "It's too early, Jim!"

"Not for me. And definitely not for my buzzzzzing bee!"

I _really_ hated it when people called me that. But apparently when you're one of the hardest worker-… well, interns… for the paper, you get made fun of… I guess most of the interns got crap. But I felt as though most of their main teasing power was pointed my direction. It was pretty annoying too, because I was intern for one of the most popular newspapers out there, and already an editor for my college's paper! They should know I am where I am because of my hard work! But instead… they just tease me.

"Why!?" I glared at my cat sleeping soundly on my bed.

"I need you in here pronto! That article on the retirement home needs to be printed, TODAY!"

Probably one of the most boring subjects Jim's ever assigned me, and he's waking me up for it? Wow. I already had three other articles finished this week, and he wants to pick on me for the one NO ONE cares about?

"Really, Jim?" I rubbed my face, and tried pushing my hair out of my face. But my fingers got stuck in the matted tangles. I frowned.

"Really, Zim. Really…" He said sarcastically. "Now get in here. Hopefully the other interns will learn from your great example."

That's why! I rolled my eyes, and sighed again. A bunch of the other interns had showed up pretty late to work the other day. They had all been out drinking the night before… Jim was pretty pissed. And since I wasn't invited… I wasn't there, and I wasn't late for work. Not that I would ever be late. I'm never late… But ever since then I've been his shiny example of a 'good intern'. And to the other interns… well, let's just say they didn't really like me from the beginning.

"Fine. I'm coming."

"Goodie." Then he hung up.

I stretched out, and yawned loudly as reached over to pet my cat. She just completely ignored me and kept her eyes shut. Man… when it's even too early for your cat, it's just that much harder to wake up.

"Uuuugh." I sighed and crawled out of bed.

I quickly showered, did my hair and makeup, then changed into my cute mini-skirt and favorite boots. My skirt had a cool black and white pattern on it, so I just wore a plain shirt. I left my hair down today because I was rushing, and couldn't finish blow-drying it. I grabbed my bag and all my crap I always carried around, and then left. If I went fast enough I could make the seven o clock train, and get there by seven fifteen. A whole hour and forty fricken five minutes earlier than normal.

Barely making it time for the seven o clock train, I was now breathing pretty hard because I had to run pretty much the whole way. I felt like an idiot as I continued to try and catch my breath. Jeez, I needed to work out.

"You alright sweetie?" I heard from behind me.

I turned quickly, and saw an older man with lots of gold jewelry smirking at me. I blushed and grinned at him like a dork. "Oh, me? I'm great… Just had to catch the train, ya know?" I giggled.

He chuckled with me and his smile was just so joyful. "Well, ya made it. Congrats."

"Thanks." I smiled shyly, and looked down. Not sure if he was starting conversation, or just making fun of me… He was holding a newspaper, and I was pleased to see Spiderman on the front cover. OH man he was soooo cool!

"Could I… borrow that?" I asked quietly as I pointed at the newspaper.

He perked up and looked down at it. "Oh yeah, sure! I just finished reading it, you can have it." He held it out to me with a big smile.

"Thank you." I took it and looked down at the picture.

It was a sunset through the skyscrapers, and in the glowing sun you could see Spiderman swinging by. It was close enough that you could still see the detail of his suit… and muscles... I blushed. What an awesome capture. I looked it over with a dreamy expression… he was just so cool. Oh man. And this photo was equally cool. I glanced down at the bottom, and saw photo credit given to a Peter Parker. Hmm. If only I could be this Peter Parker guy… I had always wondered what it was like to see Spiderman in real life. After all the hunting and digging I had done on the man, I had yet to actually _see _him.

So. Lame.

Whelp, here was my stop. "Thanks again." I smiled and waved to the cute old man.

"Yup! Try not to wear yourself out!" He waved back.

I walked out of the train station, and to my building. It was exactly seven twenty and I was proud of my time. I made a beeline to Jim's office and saw him on the phone. He motioned for me to come in and I sat down in front of his desk.

"Okay! I love you too... I'll call you later. Okay, bye-bye." He hung up and looked at me. "What took you so long?"

I frowned. "Are you kidding? I made it here in record time!"

He grinned. "I know. I'm just screwin' with ya."

He always thinks he's so funny… I just glared at him.

"So where is my article?"

"Um, on my computer."

"Well, go get it."

"Okay." I gave him a weird look and stood up, walking to my cubicle. None of the other interns were here yet so I felt pretty relaxed. I woke up my computer and got the article up, read through it once to make sure it was as '_exciting'_ as I remembered. After almost falling asleep I printed it out and walked back to Jim's office.

"Here ya go." I sighed and set it on his desk.

He picked it up and looked through it, longer than I expected. He nodded a couple of times and even chuckled at the only kinda funny part in there. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms wondering why he was making me stand here for so long... He just kept reading. Seriously?

"Jim!?" I snapped.

He jerked and set the article down, then looked at me with his attempt at an innocent expression. "What?"

"What's the deal? I _know _you didn't bring me in here for _that_ jewel." I said sarcastically.

"It _is_ a jewel!" His fake grin always brought a smile to my face.

"Pfft..." I covered my mouth.

He chuckled. "No. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Sit down." He motioned to the chair.

I gave him another look as I sat back down. What was going on? Was he firing me? No... you can't fire someone who isn't getting paid. Hmm, is he asking me to get the hell out? No, he loves me.

Maybe...

"I wanted to tell you before all the other interns got here." He cleared his throat. "There is a small position that is about to open up... and I was just curious if you uuhh... ya know, wanted it...?" He was playing with the corner of my article.

My eyes widened. "Are you kidding me!? Of _course_ I want it!" I stood up with excitement.

"Okay okay... Sit back down." He waved his hand. "I knew you would want it, but it won't be opened up until next week. So I need you to do something for my bosses."

"Okay..." I said as I sat back down slowly.

"They want you to write the next article for 'Lenny's Section'. You up for that?"

My mouth opened up wide, and I felt my heart jump. OH MY GOSH this was the BEST! "Um YES!?" I gasped out.

He smiled proudly and nodded. "I thought so."

"So if I write a good article they'll give me the job?"

"Yup... I think so." He nodded with a furrowed brow. "I mean, I gave you lots of praise, and they trust my opinion, but they still want proof.. ya know?" He shrugged.

I stared at him, and smiled. "You did? That's so sweet of you." I felt my face heat up.

Even though he was my boss, he was young for his position. Being only twenty-nine years old, and the editor of a newspaper was rare. But he was pretty cool, and pretty cute... I never thought of him as anything else because he was just so far away from my grasp... but I couldn't help noticing his looks. I mean I was young too, but eight years wasn't that big of an age gap...

"So, they need it by this weekend, think you can do that?"

"Yeah." I smiled proudly. "What's the subject this week?"

So we took a while to talk about the subject of this week's 'Lenny's Section', and I made sure to take lots of notes and ask tons of questions. I wanted him to know I really wanted this job, and I knew he knew I did...

"Alright. That's about all." He sighed and leaned back.

I glanced at the clock, and it was now eight. The other interns should be arriving by now... It'll be weird working with them when I know they're gonna be below me soon... hehe.

"Just keep that info on the down low for now, okay Zimmy?"

I smiled. He had been calling me Zimmy for the last few days now, not Ms. Hart. And I liked that.

"Okay." I nodded. "My lips are sealed."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright. Get to work."

I waved and walked out of his office. Then quickly walked to my cubicle ready to get to work. When I turned the corner I jerked back and held my chest. Jamie was in my seat, and smiled when she saw me.

"Morning!"

"Hey. You scared me." I laughed.

She smiled at me. "Yeah... So why were you here so early?"

I shrugged. "Jim was panicking about my articles getting in on time, so he made me come in early."

She looked at my suspiciously. "That's weird. Did you finish them on time?"

"Yeah..." I said as I leaned over her and opened a few things on my computer.

"So did you see the front cover of The Specs today?"

I paused and then blushed. She knew I was researching Spiderman, and even though I never said anything she just assumed I was crushing on him. Maybe it was just that obvious.

"Yeah. It was a gorgeous picture." I tried acting nonchalant.

"Oh please. I bet you crapped yourself. You can see how thick he is!"

I jerked and looked over at her. "Jamie!"

"What!? You can't tell me that's not the first thing you noticed..." She glared.

"I-I... No!" I shook my head, and felt myself burning red. I _did_ notice how tight his suit was, but I didn't think those words. Jeez. I wasn't a pervert like her.

"Mmhhm." She didn't believe me. "At least you know your Spidey had a nice package. Those idiots who say he's a woman are so blind. How could you miss that."

"Okay! Jamie, jeez!" I put my hand up.

She just laughed and stood out of my chair. "I'm going on a coffee run, you want the usual?"

"Yes please." I smiled to her, thankful that she shut up.

"Ok." Then she looked around the room and frowned. "Heads up, Lex is here."

I felt myself recoil and sit down on my chair quickly. "OK thanks..." I waved, trying to not act irritated.

"I'll be back." Then she left.

Lex was another intern, and he was pretty darn annoying. He thought he was awesome and that he could get every girl he ever wanted. Honestly though, he did get every girl he wanted. He was _very_ attractive and a good smooth talker. But the way he treated me was not flattering at all, I felt like an object to him, or just another box to check. I knew he didn't care about who I was, he just wanted me cause I guess he's attracted to me? Not sure though…

I went through my day pretty quickly. I did as much research for my new assignment as I could on my computer. I had already had plenty of sources and information. Now I just needed to go do some interviews and get some people's names so I could start writing. I was super excited. I glanced at the clock it was now one in the afternoon. Wow time goes by so much faster when I'm enjoying myself. I stood up and walked to the break room, ready for some grub. A few other interns were there and I nodded at them when I walked in.

"Hey Zim." They nodded, trying not to make eye contact.

I walked over to the small tray with sub sandwiches on it and picked up a small slice. Man I loved Sub-days.

"Hey you." I heard from someone walking in. Of course it was Lex.

"Hey." I smiled and turned to face him still not sure on how to get him to leave me alone.

"Eatin' a sub huh? Looks good." He leaned over and took one from the tray as well.

"Yup." I held it up awkwardly, then took a bite.

"So did you guys hear?" He glanced at the other interns as well. "Patty is going to quit soon. So that means there is an opening low enough for us interns to possibly get. It's a small chance, but it's possible."

I frowned, and swallowed my partially chewed bite a little too soon. It hurt my throat and I cringed from the pain. "Oooh... really? That's so crazy.." I glanced to the side.

"Man that's weird, she's been here for so long." One of the other's said.

"Yeah. I heard she's got some serious medical problem or somethin'." Lex said. "But now I want that job, and I think I'm qualified. I might be a little young, but once I'm done with this internship they have no reason _not_ to hire me.." He smiled.

I was frozen as I watched him getting excited about something that would never happen. I kinda wanted to laugh and rub it in, but I also kinda wanted to fess up and tell him I had no choice... but I wasn't giving it up. Hehe... oh man. They're all gonna hate me when they find out. Especially Jamie... Thankfully I had another week of safety before that happened.

"Helloooo...?" Lex said as he waved his hand in front of me.

I jerked out of my thought process and looked up to him. "What?"

"Aren't you excited? Something like this hasn't happened here in years. And we are lucky enough to be the interns of the time." He sounded way too excited.

There he goes talking like he knows everything about the history of this paper... he was right, but I already knew that. He wasn't the only one who did his homework. But the way he talked made it sound like he was just _sooo_ intelligent.

"Yeah that's pretty cool." I smiled as walked out of the break room, already bored by his conversation.

After I finished my sandwich I put my stuff together and walked to Jim's office. I stuck my head in and smiled to him "I've gotta go out and get some info together. You need me to do anything?"

"OH yes. I need you to run to the bank actually, and get our Run Money." He stood quickly and walked over to his file box. He opened it up and grabbed a bank bag out. "Here ya go." He gave it to me.

I took the bag and nodded. This was the normal bank run us interns had to do daily. The money was for coffee runs, or anything else the interns needed on their errands they ran for the bosses. I hated doing it, but since I was going to already be out it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok cool! I'll do that on my way back."

"Thanks, Zim."

"Yup!" I waved and walked out. Feeling his eyes still on me when I left made me feel pretty, so I swayed my hips a little more as I walked towards the elevator.

I wasn't sure if he was checking me out, or just making sure I left right away... I wasn't too good at knowing if someone was flirting with me. I left my building and made my way to the library. I knew there were some great sources there, but there was also a guy I needed to interview for my article. Another plus was that I heard a rumor there was a guy who worked there who boasted about meeting Spiderman. I called him earlier this week and he sounded legit, so I get two interviews in one place. Lucky me!

Once I arrived to the Library I walked up to the front desk. The cute little lady behind it looked at me right away.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" She smiled. Her eyes were gorgeous.

"Um yeah. I was looking for um.." I had to remember his name.. "Josh Row?"

"Oh yes. Josh is here today. What did you need with him?"

"I called him this last weekend, and he said to come see him today?"

She stared at me like she wasn't sure what I wanted with him. "I'll go get him."

"Thank you." I smiled, feeling out of place. The library was nice to go to for interviews… I had only ever done an interview here once before in high school, but I always remembered how calming it was. I was glad I had two today, it'd be nice to feel relaxed for once.

"Hey. You Zimmy Hart?" I heard a guy walk up.

I turned to face him and was surprised by how tall he was! Wow, he must be like at least six four. I stared up at him and smiled. "Yes! That's me!" I put my hand out.

He shook my hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, let's go back here to talk."

"Alright." I followed him, and blushed.

He pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. Wow, I don't think I've ever had a guy pull out a chair for. I grinned like a huge dork and sat down. "Thanks." Then I took out my pencil, notepad, and recorder as he sat across from me.

"So. Just for me, state your name, your age, and when your encounter happened." I turned my recorder on.

He glanced at it, then back at me. "My name is Joshua Row, I'm twenty-three years old and my encounter happened just last week." He smirked.

"Oh fresh material." I joked. And he chuckled. "Alright. Just start from the beginning, and I'll interrupt if needed."

"Okay. Well, I was just walking to work last week and suddenly I heard yelling from the alley that I just passed. I got worried and ran towards the alley, hoping maybe I could help or something, ya know?"

I just nodded while I kept writing.

"So I went back there and I saw two guys running down the alley all the way on the other side, and then pretty much right in front of me there was Spiderman knelt down on the ground! He looked like he got kicked or something… but I was so blown away that he was right in front of me that I kinda froze." He smiled.

"I know I would have." I laughed while I kept writing.

"Yeah, right? So I slowly walked closer to him and asked him. 'Hey Spidey, you okay?' And he just groaned. So I knelt down in front of him and realized he had a freakin' knife stuck in his side!" He threw his hands up.

"Whoa, seriously? That's horrible!" I stared at him in awe.

"Yeah! I started to get worried but he just looked up to me and waved his hand slightly saying 'I'm okay, don't worry. I just need a minute. It's small don't worry.' Then he laughed!" He shook his head like he still couldn't believe it. "… anyway, I asked em if he needed anything and he just changed the subject to the weather… I was pretty surprised to be talking about the weather with Spiderman, and more surprised that he was talking about the weather with a knife in his side. Ya know?" He laughed again.

I laughed too, but was more worried. "Yeah that's pretty insane. He seems like a cool guy." I was staring at him with huge eyes, not bothering to write anymore. I wanted to listen.

"So, he just started talking about how much he hated it when it snowed and how he was so glad it was summer… he kinda blabbed a lot, so I couldn't say much. But I mean I didn't really have much to say. And then all of the sudden he had the knife in his hand and stood up. I stood up as well and asked him again if he was okay again. He laughed and just told me he was okay. He explained to me that he was just taken off guard, and he was fine. He'd heal fast. Then he said 'Thanks for your help!' and was gone…" He stared at the table.

"Wow… How random!" I stared as well.

"Tell me about it. I was like, in shock the rest of the day. I didn't even tell anyone I met Spiderman until these last few days." He chuckled. "He seemed like a cool guy."

"Yeah. So far he seems to be awesome. Would you mind describing him to me? Like what size he was, what his voice sounded like?"

"Sure… He was probably a little shorter than me. So maybe six foot, six one… he was lean, but had good muscle. His voice was pretty cheerful sounding, even with the pain in it. And then he laughed a lot. I think he was trying to make _me_ comfortable. He seems like a nice guy, but I felt real bad I couldn't help him." He shrugged.

"Yeah. From all the stories I've heard he seems pretty selfless. It's insane."

We kinda sat there in silence for a moment as we thought about this amazing person.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." He smiled and stood up quickly. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Hart."

I stood too. "Nice to meet you as well! Thanks so much for your time." I smiled to him as he left.

Jeez. I really wished I could see Spiderman…. Just swinging through the air would be good enough! Why was life so lame?

After I did my other interview I left the library, then went on a few other errands for myself. I noticed it was around four o clock, and I knew I should be heading back with the Run Money for Jim. So I quickly walked to the bank and was relieved to see it wasn't very busy. This bank was my favorite because it was close to work, but also it was one of the oldest banks in the city. So the huge building was always so cool to look at. It was really nice on the inside, and the tellers were always older people who were super polite. One of the tellers was an older guy who always joked around with me, and pretended to flirt with me. He was great. Hopefully he was there.

I walked inside and went up to the shortest line, and peaked around to look at all the tellers. I saw Pete at teller window two. He saw me and perked up immediately as he waved. I grinned and waved back happily, and the lady he was helping looked slightly annoyed. I rolled my eyes and sank back into the line.

"Pete is a nice guy, huh?" The man in front of me said. He wore a really nice tailored suit, and had a rather large moneybag in his hands. His black hair was combed back very nicely, and his piercing blue eyes struck my heartstrings. He looked to be in his early forties, but was very handsome for his age.

I stared at him and then giggled. "Yes. He's always so sweet." I felt myself blush due to my own idiocy.

He smiled at my giggle, and his pearly whites shined bright. "You come here a lot?"

"Yup. Almost once a week."

"For work?"

"Yeah. I'm just an intern though." I shrugged.

"Hey, internships get you places. Smart of ya."

"Thanks." I giggled like an idiot again. Wow.

"Yeah I come here weekly as well." He held up his bag.

"It's big." I said as I stared at it.

He just looked at me, then laughed. "Yeah, it sure is." Then he winked.

I was lost as to why he was winking and now I just felt stupid. I laughed along with him and scratched the back of my head. Jeez why was I such a dork around cute men?

"Well it was nice to meet you...?"

"Zimmy."

He made a face. "Zimmy huh? That's quite the name."

"Yeah my full name is Zemma, but I like Zim or Zimmy." I shrugged.

"It's a very cool name indeed. I'm Wade." He rolled his eyes like it was boring.

"Nice to meet you, Wade."

"Good talkin' to ya." He waved to me then walked to a window.

"Yeah… you too." I mumbled.

Finally it was my turn and I was lucky enough to get Pete's window! I had a feeling that he had something to do with that… but I was pleased none the less.

"Hey there, buddy." I smiled to him as I set the empty bag down, along with my ID card from work and drivers license.

"How are you Zimmy?" He smiled to me as he grabbed the bag and set my ID's down on the counter.

"Good! I got another interview on Spiderman today, the guy actually talked with him and everything."

"Ooh, that's great to hear. You sure are getting lots on the boy."

"Yeah. I'm shocked, but after all this hard work I was bound to get something."

"You're a hard worker, Zimmy." He smiled at me. "I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks…" I smiled shyly, but felt myself beaming.

"I'll be right back with your money, alright?"

"Okay! Take your time." I said as he walked back towards the back.

One time it was really calm here and he took me back in the back for a mini tour. The place is so old it actually has an old style vault holding all the money. It was so cool, and he let me touch the door and everything. He wasn't supposed to do that, so it made me feel special that he risked getting in trouble just so he could show off to the cute Zimmy girl. I always got along better with older men… maybe that was bad… I cringed to myself.

Then suddenly out of nowhere I heard a loud scream from behind me. I felt my adrenaline shoot up as I turned around to see what was happening. My heart sank as I saw five huge men coming into the bank with very large guns in hand. They all had masks on and looked very scary. Before I could even think, one of them shot their shotgun into the air and all the people began to scream. I freaked and stepped back against the counter, my feet were frozen and my brain wasn't working fast enough to make a move. One of the people from my line tried to make a run for it, but was too slow. Another gunman took out a handgun from his jacket and shot the person dead. The screams from the room were echoing even louder now as I felt my stomach drop.

"No body move! We are robbing you along with this bank!" He yelled very loudly as he walked over to the man he just shot. He put his foot on the man's body as the other's he was with started to grab people and throw them to the ground.

"You move, you DIE!" He yelled again as he motioned towards the body.

I didn't know what to do, and I never would have imagined this was going to happen today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terribly sorry it took me so long to update. Work had been going through changes for summer, but now finally everything is settling down. =) So I'll be updating more frequently. Enjoy! R&R! - Samron**

My body was frozen. Completely. I had no idea what to do as I watched the five men go to people and throw them to the ground. The men had no mercy in their movements and I was scared as to what they would do to me. Should I try to hide? I glanced at the dead body on the ground and frowned. I was beginning to shake now... I had never seen someone die before.

"Zimmy." I head from behind me, and then out of no where I felt arms wrap around my torso. They grabbed me tightly and I felt my body be lifted and pulled back quickly. Right before my vision was blocked I saw one of the men look my direction. My heart was already racing from everything but some how it started to beat faster.

He saw me.

"Zimmy, darling. Are you okay?" Pete said as he grabbed my face to inspect me.

We were both now on the ground at the other side of the teller window. My eyes were wide and my mouth was dry. I couldn't reply to him and I wasn't able to tell him that we had been seen.

"Zimmy." Pete said again as he calmly leaned in closer to me. "Say something."

"They saw us." I finally said.

His calm face looked alert as he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the back of the building. I wasn't able to keep up mentally, so my body just followed his lead like a zombie. For an old guy, Pete could move... I needed to stay focused so my clumsy feet wouldn't ruin us.

"I tripped the alarm, so the police should be here soon." He said as he pulled me down a small hallway. "I'm going to hide you in here until we're safe."

Then we turned into a little room. The walls were lined with what looked to be tiny silver lockers, and at the end of the room there was a small door. He walked me over to it and then stopped to grab his key chain. It had tons of different keys on it and I began to panic as I realized he could barely pick out the right key because of his shaking hands. I watched as I felt my heart begin to crawl up my throat. Were we going to make it?

"They went down here." I heard a man's voice say, much too calmly. "Hey!" I heard another yell.

I jerked around to look at the doorway, knowing they were coming. Pete quickly grabbed the key and pushed it into the lock, but right as he opened the door I saw a huge man walk into the room. He pointed his handgun right at Pete and all I could do was scream.

"Please!" I yelled out of the top of my lungs as I heard the loud bang from the gun. I saw Pete's leg contort in an unnatural way and then he fell quickly to the ground. He yelled out and was now holding his leg as he rocked back and forth on the ground.

"Go inside Zimmy!" He grunted out.

I glanced at the man in the doorway, we made eye contact quickly, and then I turned around and opened the tiny door. Once I stepped in I tried my best not to scream due to the adrenaline bursting through me. I pulled the door shut with all my strength, but to my dismay, it did not close. Something had gotten in my way and I just screamed again, knowing it was the man. He was going to definitely kill me now. I fell back against the wall, which wasn't too far away from me in the tiny room, as the door opened up again. The man's huge figure blocked all light coming in.

"Hmmm, old prick trying to lock away the treasure. So selfish." He said as he glanced down at Pete, who was still moaning in pain.

The man's voice was deep and rusty; it cracked when he spoke, but never got close to the high octaves. He was very large; probably far over six feet and his shoulders were so broad they looked tight under his black t-shirt. He was wearing a black baseball cap that was pulled low over his eyes and his hair was a little longer than his shoulders; most of which was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. There was a black bandana that was tide over his mouth and nose that looked old and worn, and all I could really see of his face was a large white scar that came down over one of his eyes and then continued into his bandana.

"Please don't kill us!" I begged through my tears.

I could tell he was smiling by looking at his eyes as he grabbed me roughing by the hair, pulling me out of the tiny room. I tripped over Pete who was still on the ground and ended up falling directly on my knee. It hurt badly as I tried my best to get back on my feet. He still had my hair and was now dragging me across the room; the pain from my knee rivaled the pain from my hair.

"Please!" Was all I could say.

"Oh quiet now, no need to be scared. You aren't gonna die yet."

That didn't give me one ounce of comfort as I finally found my footing, now helplessly following his lead. My hair was all over the place so I could only really see the ground and my feet. I just tried to stay focused on my movements. Now it was time for me to man-up and stop crying. I was on my own here, and maybe if I was nice to these guys and... well, gave them what they wanted they wouldn't hurt me... too badly. I could tell now that we were back in the lobby, it was eerily quiet, and I hoped all the people were okay. I don't know if I could do this all by myself.

"Now, everybody! I need your _undivided_ attention!" He yelled out as he jerked my head back quickly, making me look at the room of people.

I felt relief when I saw them, they were alive and unharmed, but at the same time I felt extreme fear as to why he was asking them for their attention. What was he going to do to me? I tried hard not to start crying again, but a whimper did escape due to him pulling my hair so roughly. The people were all sitting, lined up against the far wall of the lobby. They looked horrified as two other men were guarding each end of the line with very large guns. They too had black caps on, and black bandanas covering their faces. One man was black, and the other was white, unlike this guy who had me. His skin was very tan... it almost looked leathery because he had gotten so much sun. The tattoos on his skin were faded and hard to make out. I didn't know where the other two men went, but my mind was off of them quickly as the man next to me began to talk again.

"My name is Laszlo, but please, call me Zo. Now, this here is..." He said as he looked right at me.

I stared back at him, and to my surprised the sunlight coming through the windows hit his eyes just right. I could see them perfectly and I was shocked that some how I was thinking about how beautiful they were. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen eyes his color before. They were a lighter green color that almost looked as though they were glowing; around his pupils there was a golden ring that just gave his iris's a richer color. His dark thick eyebrows along with his tan skin contrasted them harshly, making his intense look that much more intimidating.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, sounding almost friendly as his tobacco filled breath hit my face.

"Zimmy." I whimpered out as I tried to pull away from his painful grip.

He didn't loosen up as he looked me up and down, then back at the people. "This here is Zimmy!" He yelled. "She is now my new toy. Because she tried to escape with her little buddy, who I shot by the way."

The black guy who was guarding the line started to chuckle, and then the white guy glanced at him, obviously enjoying this as well. I on the other hand was still taking in the words he just said. And now my body was trembling.

"As long as we're here, I will take out my frustration on her. So if _any_ of you decide to try to be a hero, or try to do anythin' stupid, guess who will be getting punished?" He said as he shook me around.

I yelled out in pain as I swear I could hear some hair ripping out of my scalp. It hurt so bad, but my fear was much more overwhelming. All I was thinking about was what they were going to do to me. I was so scared.

"And now, for her first punishment. Good ol... uh." He glanced back to where we came out of. "Cal! What's his name?"

"Pete!" I heard a voice yell out from the backroom.

"Right. Good ol Pete tried to be a hero, by hiding this cutie away in the diamond safe. So now, she gets punished."

My eyes began to swell up with tears again, and my body was shaking hard. I was so scared I wasn't sure if my legs were going to hold me up much longer. He glanced at me again, obviously smiling, and then back to the line of people. Their faces looked horrified and helpless as none of them dared to speak. I was angry that they didn't, but at the same time I hoped they wouldn't move, scared that it would bring more wrath my way. Right then I heard another man walk up behind us, he stood close to Laszlo as he took the large gun off his shoulder. He stood guard and then they nodded at each other as Laszlo began dragging me out of the room. I was so afraid that I couldn't stop my tears any longer. My sobs just echoed through the lobby as he pulled me down the hallway, and back into another room, similar to the one where Pete had taken me. He threw me down roughly and I hit the floor hard, I turned around and looked up to him, hoping for some mercy. He quickly pulled down the bandana off his nose and mouth, which surprised me. The first thing I saw was the big white scar continue down his cheek, and then down to his neck, where the bandana now lay. His nose wasn't too big, but wasn't too small, and his lips fit his face well. The stubble on his face just added to his gruff look but his beautiful eyes kept his face soft.

"Now." He said as he knelt down in front of me. "I need you to scream for me. Okay?"

I just stared at him, still scared to death. I didn't know what he meant. Did he want me to scream for him to get off? Or did he want me to scream so he could start hitting me? I wasn't sure what he wanted so I didn't move.

He sighed and glanced to the side in frustration, but then those eyes looked back to me. "I just need you to scream. Alright? Unless you really want me to hurt you, I can do that if you need some help."

"No!" I snapped out. "Please don't hurt me."

He smirked. "Okay. So scream." He held his hand out, ready to listen.

"...Right now?" I swallowed. Was he actually not going to hurt me?

"That would be nice. Make it good." He winked.

I couldn't believe what was going on right now... but all I cared about was not getting hurt. So if he wanted me to scream, I would scream. And I would make it believable. So I opened my mouth and let all my adrenaline out in my scream. My throat started to hurt immediately as it got louder. It was so loud my ears actually began to hurt and Laszlo even flinched, now looking irritated.

"Good, good! Keep it going!" He turned his hand in a circle.

The screaming was easy. I had too much adrenaline inside me, and I was so relieved he wasn't hurting me that it was almost a way of celebration. Even though I was happy, my screams sounded terrible. The people must be wondering what he was doing to me, because it sounded like I was being tortured... I felt awful for doing this, but honestly I was going to help myself right now. I didn't want to get hurt. I wasn't really sure how long I was screaming for, but out of no where Laszlo's hand was over my mouth.

"Okay, shut up now. You're done." He said as looked me in the eyes.

I stopped immediately as I kept my eyes locked on him, waiting for more direction. I swallowed hard, and my dry mouth gave no spit to sooth my throat. It stung and I cringed when I swallowed again. He glared at me and almost looked annoyed.

"Your throat must be _bleeding_. Jesus." Then he rubbed his ear.

I looked away from him, not sure how to act to his touch. I didn't like his hand on my mouth, but I also didn't want to piss him off. Would if be weird if I asked him why he wasn't actually hurting me? Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut... Was I allowed to talk? Did he want me to stay still, or did he want me to act normal? I'd just stay quiet and not move until they told me otherwise... I guess. I wasn't going to push my luck.

He stood up quickly, and walked over to the door way. "Watch her." He said quietly, then walked out.

Another man came in the room, wearing the same get-up as the other four. He had dark eyes, nothing like Laszlo's, and he just looked at me with a black stare.

"Don't even think about moving."

I frowned and just lowered my head. This man made me feel even more unsafe than I felt moments ago, and now I was wondering all over again if I was going to remain untouched. Why were they still here even? Where were the cops? Why aren't they touching the money? It was everywhere, I could see it. And the diamond safe was opened up for them, yet they didn't touch a thing. What the hell was going on?

I heard Laszlo's voice from the lobby, it was quiet but just loud enough for me to make out.

"...Now we are going to be here for a while, and you guys are going to behave. I don't want poor Zimmy to have to go through that again..."

Behind his voice I could hear a woman crying... They must be terrified. I was scared too, but I was so relieved at the moment that my emotions were kind of broken. And apparently we were going to be here for a while... what the hell for?

"Why are you guys here?" My mouth had a talent of disobeying me.

The guy just glanced at me, then looked away. Wow... the way he looked at me just now was as if he happen to notice a mouse scurry across the floor.

"Okay..." I mumbled to myself.

My hands were still shaking pretty bad, and I took a moment to just watch them. Jeez, I couldn't make them stop. Nothing like this had ever happened to me... nothing. So the fact I was still in one piece right now was astonishing. I looked myself over, and saw my knee was already beginning to swell. I think I landed right on top of my knee cap... it was going to hurt for a long time.

Then Laszlo walked back into the room with us. He had a briefcase in hand and went to go set it on the ground. He opened it up and took out a very strange looking... gun? I think it was a gun, but it was so large, and oddly shaped.

"What's that?" I whispered, cursing myself in my head.

Unlike the other dude he looked over with amusement clearly on his face. "Oh, you'll see soon enough." He smirked, then looked back to what he was doing.

He picked up a few other pieces that were the same color as the gun thingy, and began attaching them to it. He took three pieces separately adding them slowly and calmly, each time they clicked in nice and tight. He seemed satisfied and then glanced at me before he switch on the gun. It lit up and I heard a strange noise start coming from it... it was similar to the noise of a disposable camera when it was charging the flash. But much, much louder.

"Why are you robbing _this_ bank?"

He grinned again, seeming proud of my question. "Not for the money."

"Then why a bank? Why do you have to keep all these people here?" I didn't mean to sound so upset.

He frowned and stopped what he was doing, then looked to me once again. His beautiful eyes were fierce and I felt myself cower under his gaze. He stood up and slowly walked over to me, kneeling down just as he did before.

"Look Zimmy, I don't believing in hurtin' women. So that's why I didn't hurt you. But I still have Pete in the other room, and he's already old and weak. So please don't try to play hero."

His eyes were almost begging me, and I was even more confused, it seemed like he was giving me a tip instead of threatening me. Who was this guy?

"He's here, Zo." The one named Cal stuck his head in the room.

Laszlo smirked at me, then raised his eyebrows in excitement. "Come on."

He then grabbed me again, this time by my arm, and pulled me up quickly. He shoved me against the wall in front of him and held my back against it with strength.

"Brace yourself." His eyes gave me a warning.

Before I could even think his hand was coming fast, and it slapped me across the face. Thankfully my bladder was empty because if it wasn't I probably would have wet my pants from the impact. My whole face felt like it just got slapped off my head, and I heard myself make a noise that I didn't know I could make. The blood began dripping pretty quickly out of my mouth as my whole head was now buzzing with pain. I moaned out and held my chin, not sure which part of me was injured most. That was a slap, but the word 'slap' didn't give that justice.

"I'm sorry darling. I had to have something to prove to the crowd. That won't happen again, I promise." I heard him say, then he gently grabbed my shoulders and began guiding me out.

I finally got my head to stop spinning as we made it to the end of the hall. He glanced at me, almost as if he was checking on me and I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him. I hated him already, but I was too scared to act like it.

"I had to. I'm sorry." As if he meant that.

I just looked down, afraid I might get hit again.

"I said I wouldn't do it again."

"How the hell should I believe you?" I whispered.

Instead of him smiling, like I thought he would. He just stared, his eyes were almost sorry, and instead of speaking he said nothing. I just glared at him, then looked down. Hoping this would end without another slap to the face.

We were out in the lobby again and he had already pulled his bandana up over his mouth and nose. Apparently it was okay for me to see his face, but no one else? That made my heart race again, and I felt the panic from earlier easing back. Did that mean they were going to kill me? Why was he letting me see his face? None of the others were... maybe it was just him. Or he liked me because he though I was cute. Which could lead to something horrible happening. Either way, none of those options worked out well for me.

"Alright everyone. We are going to be having a guest any minute now. I'm sure some of you know him. So I'd really appreciate, and I'm sure Zimmy would to, if you all behaved... and act as you have been. No movement, and no noise_._"

His voice became more threatening towards the end there, and his grip on my shoulder was stronger. I still didn't know if the act of him being scary and intimidating was real, or if the act of him not wanting to hurt women was. Both acts seemed pretty genuine... but I'd say if you're robbing a bank, the mean act was probably the real one. And who the hell were we waiting for? How did these people all know him?

Then suddenly one of the men snapped their fingers and pointed to their ear. There were only three of them in the lobby so I wondered what the others were up to. Laszlo took me and quickly walked me over to the teller window area. I wasn't by the other people but he pushed me on the ground to sit down like they were. He then took out a pair of handcuffs and grabbed my wrist, roughly cuffing them to the window above me. My arm was up over my head awkwardly hanging.

"Don't move. I have something to catch." He wasn't smiling as he took the huge gun thingy he had put together, and walked off to where I couldn't see.

I then looked over to the lined up people and made desperate eye contact with several of them. They all seemed to be looking at me, probably wondering if I was okay. I didn't recognize any of them while I looked at each face. But then my eyes stopped on one. It was Wade! The man I met in line just right before this. He was looking right at me. He was the only one I really _knew_ here that I felt I could maybe trust. He looked afraid for me, and then mouthed, 'Are you okay?', making sure not to be seen by the guy with dark eyes. I just glanced to the side, wondering if I should continue to play along with Laszlo's idea… I looked back at him and just shrugged, keeping an obvious expression of fear on my face. He just stared back at me, trying his best to comfort. I took in a deep breath, and began to look around at the large walls the surrounded us in this bank. They were a beautiful marble, and the old light fixtures were pretty gorgeous. The one down side of this place though, was that there were pretty much no windows. So no one was able to see in, or out. How were we supposed to know if the cops were even here? They probably were…. probably... I wondered how long these men had been planning this, and why the heck today? Out of all the freakin' days. I grit my teeth as my mind wondered and my arm began to go numb.

And then out of no where, I heard shouting. It was so loud compared to how quiet it had been the last few minutes. I stood up quickly as I tried my best to stretch out my arm so I could see.

"GET HIM!" I heard one man yell.

There was a noise that was echoing through the lobby, it sounded similar to electricity... oh my. Were those guns full of electricity? I started to panic. I heard more shots from their guns, and then the electricity was becoming louder. Someone else was here, and that's who they wanted. Had he been here this whole time? Hiding out? Or did he just get here? Maybe it was a police officer trying to help, and now they were torturing him…

"We told you to stay down!" His loud voice startled me badly; the dude with the dark eyes came around the corner full of rage. He walked over to me quickly and grabbed my free arm, then jerked me to the ground so hard that it pulled my cuffed hand down roughly. I heard my shoulder pop, and then pop again. I screamed out in pain and then heard a man yell from across the room.

"Leave her alone!" Was that Wade?

"You. Shut UP!" He said as he turned to walk over to the group. He took out his pistol from his jacket and pointed it at him. Wade was obviously scared as he stared back through the barrel of the gun… which was all he _could_ do.

"Please!" I yelled, and I could tell the dark eyed man was becoming stressed.

"YOU, _shut up!_" He pointed to me, still holding the gun to Wade.

"Don't look at her." Wade said.

Then suddenly I heard Laszlo's voice. "Get in here Row! We got him!"

'Row' looked up suddenly, and his change of expression was surprising, he looked scared now. Like he didn't want to go in there… he had been cold and emotionless this entire time, now all of the sudden he's wimping out? What the heck was going on in there?

"ROW!" I heard someone else yell.

Row jerked, and quickly walked out of the room. And we were all alone. Apparently they needed all five of those guys to help them do… whatever they were doing in there.

"You okay Zimmy?" I heard Wade's voice again, pulling me out of my thought process.

I looked over to him and forced a small smile. "Yeah. You shouldn't make yourself stick out. You don't want to get shot."

"Do any of you know what's going on?" Wade said as he looked at everyone that was around him.

They all looked at him and seemed just as confused as I was. A few shook their heads and several just stared at the ground.

"Who are they trying to get?" I asked.

Wade looked up to me, along with a couple of the other people. "Not sure. Someone important obviously." A random bald guy said.

"Important…" I whispered to myself. "Someone who takes five guys to take down?" My eyes widened as I looked back at the bald guy.

He stared at me, seeming to put two and two together. "You don't think…?"

"No way!" Wade said loudly. "Who would try that?"

"Crazy people." I said flatly.

"Why though?" The bald guy asked, and others looked worried.

"Well… I'm sure Spiderman has lots of enemies." Wade said, and then everyone kinda just sat there. Hopefully we were wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! And please, leave me a review! Thanks! -Samron

The fact that 'Spiderman' was finally said out loud made us all realize the danger in this whole situation. Spiderman was supposed to be the one saving us… and now it was possible that these hunters were going to take him down.

"What should we do?" I asked, feeling panic once again.

"…What do you mean? We can't do anything." The bald guy sounded frustrated.

"Just try to listen to them Zimmy, you don't wanna get hurt." Wade said.

"Spiderman can take care of himself, these guys don't have a chance." A woman said.

I glared at her, feeling protective of him immediately. "You didn't see their guns."

"Guns?" The bald guy said.

"Yeah, they had these huge electricity guns or something. They probably have thousands of volts."

"Spiderman is too good to be caught!" The same woman snapped.

The bald guy glanced at her, then back at me.

"The cops used large tazers on Spiderman a while back, and that was the closest they ever got to arresting him." I said, feeling afraid for my hero.

There was another silence. And I felt myself begin to really worry. If this was true… then things could really be changed from here on out. What were these guys planning? Did someone hire them? Or were they just a rogue group who had a personal vendetta against Spiderman? I had always really wanted to meet Spiderman, but if meeting him today meant he was going to be captured, and possibly killed, then I didn't want that.

"Oh god." I heard the woman say.

"Bring him in here!" I heard Laszlo's voice echo through the lobby.

Everyone stiffened up and got quiet. We were all waiting to see whom they had, hoping desperately that our guess was incorrect. Laszlo came marching in with his huge tazer gun thingy, and threw it to the ground. His hair was messier than earlier and his body had a shine from sweat. His lip was bleeding, and the blood hadn't clotted yet. It was dripped down, all the way down his neck and in his shirt... He'd probably need stitches. Then I saw the dark eyed guy along with the black dude follow Laszlo into the lobby. And to all our horror they were dragging Spiderman's body behind them.

"No!" I heard a random guy yell from the line.

Wade looked over to the younger guy who yelled, and shushed him. Thankfully our captors didn't seem to notice, but I could tell the other hostages were going to have a hard time holding in the emotions. I on the other hand, was calmer than ever… I think it was because I was so stunned… I just, really didn't know how to react. His body was so limp and dead looking as they dragged him to the middle, for the perfect view by their audience. Us. I was shaking still and I began shaking my head. Was he okay?

"Yup." Laszlo said, sounding out of breath. "Spidey." He motioned to Spiderman's limp body after the two men threw him down on the ground. "Don't worry though, he's not dead." He chuckled as he knelt down next to Spiderman.

"It's still on, so be careful." The black guy said quietly.

Laszlo looked up to him, and nodded. Then he flipped Spiderman over onto his back. I felt myself gasp as I saw a pretty large knife… or something, sticking out of his side… it looked like they had jammed it under his rib cage, and the handle had a weird button thingy on it. I held my mouth as I tried not to scream for Spiderman. Was he okay? How the hell did they get him? I'd never seen Spiderman before, but I would give anything to take this moment back and save him. He didn't deserve this.

"So!" Laszlo said as he carefully placed his hand on the thing in Spiderman's side. "This here is what I like to call my little spitfire. We gotta be real careful, because well, it has enough voltage in here to kill all of us with one push of the button. Thankfully though, Spiderman has it safely tucked inside him, so we won't be getting any." He chuckled again.

I was still holding my mouth as I listened in horror. Why the hell were they doing this to him? Please be a bad dream…

"Let's wake him up, shall we?" He looked around the room, then gave a serious look to the two men standing near by.

When he pushed the button you were able to hear a loud and powerful noise. The electricity was obviously deadly, and when Spiderman's whole body lifted from the ground I heard gasp from all of the people.

Then he began to scream.

It was a very strained scream and the fact he was frozen in one position just conveyed to everyone that he was probably in pain far beyond anything we could relate to.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" He finally started to move a little as he tried his hardest to reach down and grab the thing inside of him. It was a weak attempt, and Laszlo just watched as Spiderman's weak hand had no chance.

Then finally it stopped. His body fell limp to the ground and I swear I could see smoke coming from him. My heart was pounding against my chest, worried that they had killed him.

"…That... was not fun…" I heard Spiderman mumble as he moved his head back and forth very slowly.

"Heh." Laszlo seemed entertained by that. "Still got an attitude?"

"No… Pretty sure you just zapped it..." He groaned after that.

I was staring in shock… he was clearly speaking after that just happened to him… I was thanking god he was still alive. He really was something special. I couldn't believe I was this close to Spiderman; regardless of the sick situation. I was finally hearing his voice… even though it pained me to hear it, I was hearing it. And he actually sounded a lot like how I imagined…

Now it was silent in the room, as Laszlo seemed to be catching his breath, and all we could hear was the sharp breathing from Spiderman. It was a terrible silence, because we all knew there was nothing we could do. Here our hero lay, suffering, and we could only sit and watch whatever these creeps were going to do.

"Zimmy." I got snapped out of my thought process and quickly looked up to see Laszlo looking right at me, still bending over Spiderman.

I didn't realize I was still shaking as hard as I was and my mouth was so dry at first my voice didn't work. "…What?" I frowned, horrified of what he was planning to do.

"You wanna play?"

I just looked away, hoping he was joking. I started shaking my head and really didn't want anything to do with what he was doing, and besides I was handcuffed to this damn thing so I couldn't even move! Laszlo just smiled then looked back down to Spiderman.

"So, I've got something to tell ya."

"Ya do, do ya?" Spiderman groaned back.

Laszlo moved in very close to him, and we couldn't hear as he talked to Spiderman's ear. I watched Laszlo's eyes, and just as I could tell he was smiling I saw Spiderman shaking his head once again. It was slow and weak just like before, but I felt it was his only way of resistance. His mask made it kind of hard to read how he was actually feeling...

"Now!" Laszlo said as he stood up, still keeping a foot on each side of Spiderman. "My spitfire here is nicely set into Spidey's lung. So it's probably killin' him pretty badly every time he makes a move. I love it because well, it's designed to incapacitate. The more he moves, the more electricity he gets. So even right now..." He motioned to Spiderman. "He's getting a shockwave of electricity through his _entire_ body, _just_ because his lungs are moving so he can breathe." He almost seemed proud while he explained this twisted weapon to us...

"Hurts, doesn't it Spidey?" He leaned over a little to ask.

"Yup." Spiderman replied, then grunted.

Laszlo seemed extremely amused by the fact that he could still talk, and I found his stupid smirking face disgusting. How could someone enjoy someone else's pain!? That was so sick and wrong.

"Take him back." He waved his hand as the two men quickly stood up and grabbed Spiderman by the ankles.

This time he was conscious, so as soon as they moved him he began to yell out in pain.

"Hold HO-!" He tried to put his hands out but quickly dropped them due to pain.

We all sat frozen as we heard his groans from pain grow quieter. Laszlo picked up his gun, smiled to me, then followed his men out of the room. We were stunned. I was so... afraid… for him. Myself... these people. What was going to happen? What were they doing? We were alone again as the silence burned in our ears. I knew we were all upset that our prediction had come true, and we were all pissed that we could do nothing.

I looked to Wade and the bald guy, and they just looked back at me with no hope.

"I can't believe it." The bald guy said.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, realizing how upset I sound made me flinch.

"Not sure." Wade said.

Then out of now where we heard a blood curdling scream come rushing out of the hallway. We all jumped and I felt my eyes get wide. What the hell was that? Was that Spiderman!?

"What are they doing to him!?" The woman said.

"Oh my god... " I whispered myself, feeling the panic engulf my heart.

There was another scream and this one was even louder. It echoed longer than the last, and all of us just sat in fear. We couldn't help. We couldn't do anything. Oh my god.

"Why are they doing this!?" I yelled out.

"Zim." I heard someone say, as I was snapped out of my panic.

I looked up and Wade, even though across the room, was looking deep into my eyes. He had an intense gaze, and it some how calmed me from my panic I was enduring.

"He's in pain..." I said quietly, not caring if he heard me.

He just nodded softy as he kept his eyes locked with mine. "It's going to be okay." He mouthed

Was it? Really? He didn't know that. All I knew was that the next twenty, or thirty minutes that passed, seemed like an eternity. His screams were the same painful sound each time. I tried my best to keep my hands over my ears to block the sound, but the odd way Laszlo had handcuffed me made it almost impossible.

I felt my heart jump as I saw the dark eyed man walk out into the lobby, and directly towards me. He stopped in front of me and smirked. Only being able to see his eyes made it hard enough to read him, but the fact all I got was emptiness from them made my stomach swirl with anxiety.

"Get up." He said, voice calm and dark.

"Why?" I felt myself begin to panic.

He leaned over quickly and grabbed my wrist, ripping me up off of the ground. I yelled out not sure what he wanted as he grabbed my face roughly.

"_Shut up_." He hissed as he brought his face close to mine.

My eyes widened as I kept my voice quiet, and as I stared back into his empty eyes I wasn't sure what he was doing. What did he want? His eyes broke away from mine as he began to slowly look me over. It made my skin crawl while he had no shame in looking at my body. I tried to pull away but his painful grip on my jaw made it hurt to try to move.

"Row!" I heard Laszlo yell.

Row looked over at him, and I saw him glare.

"What'cha doin'?" Laszlo said as he approached us both, almost sounding protective.

Row let go of my face quickly as he stepped away from me. I felt relief rush through me, and for some reason a little safer now that Laszlo was here. They were staring at each other, and then Row just snorted as he walked away quickly. Laszlo kept his eyes locked on him until he was out of the room entirely. Then he turned to me as he inspected me quickly.

"Aww, don't look at me that way."

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Just hold still. I gotta unlock ya."

"Please don't!" I yelled again.

"Shhhh, just be quiet, Zim." He said softly as he unlocked the cuffs and my arm was glad to feel the blood rushing back into it. I rubbed my wrist as I glared at him.

"Come on." He motioned as he began walking.

"No."

"You don't wanna meet him?" He looked as though he was introducing me to a friend or something! What was wrong with him!?

"Please tell me you did the same to him, that you did with me? Those were fake screams… right?" I wanted it to be true.

He just looked at me, not annoyed, but not proud. Just blank. I couldn't read him, but he was probably a master at keeping his true emotions from the surface.

"I can't tell you that. Cause it's not true." He said it with zero emotion.

"Why…?"

He sighed and looked around a little then back to me. "Just come talk to him."

He was going to let me talk to him? That was okay with them? ...Wait, they couldn't be trusted.

"No!"

"Zimmy." He said harsher. "Remember, Pete?" He looked like he didn't want to have to do that, but he did. He's so sick.

My heart sank as I remembered my poor old friend got shot because he tried to help me. And they'd do worse I'm sure, if I didn't behave... so I frowned and walked up to him.

"Good girl." He said as he grabbed my arm and began walking me out of the lobby.

I looked at the people and locked eyes with Wade as I was taken out. He looked afraid for me, and I felt panicked once I could no longer see any of their faces. I was still shaking hard, and now since I was trying to keep myself quiet my teeth were chattering together. It was hard not to talk, but it was almost harder listening to the incisive noise of my teeth. I might go crazy.

"So, you ever see him in real life before?" It was as if he were showing off that he 'had Spiderman'.

He smiled to me after he pulled down his bandana, and when I looked up to him I tried my best not to cry. I just really didn't want to be here.

"No..." Was all I risked saying.

"Well, it's your lucky day." He said as he turned me around and pressed me against the wall next to a door.

I panicked because it was just what he had done earlier, right before he hit me. I flinched and held my arms up in front of me, readying myself for a hit.

"Hey... hey." He said as he softly pulled my arms out of his way.

I jerked away as I was still expecting to be hit.

"I told you I wouldn't hit you again."

I peaked through my arms and saw his face was stern, and almost upset. Was he really this emotionally unstable, or what he just hiding something that was actually true? I wasn't sure what the heck to think about this guy, but right now, I hated him. I slowly lowered my arms, but kept my guard up. If I was going to get slapped again, at least I'd be prepared...

"See...? I ain't hittin' you."

I just glared at him, still on guard.

"Now. I need to talk to you a sec, before you go in there." He said as he placed both his large arms on each side of my head, then leaned in close to relax. "I need you to go in there, clean him up, and chat with him a bit. Make friends with him." His beautiful eyes were so close to me, I could see every detail of the colorful irises. "Can you do that for me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." He said matter of fact.

"Then I guess I have to do it."

He glanced to the side, and then let out another sigh. "Get in there."

I just scoffed at him as I turned back around and opened the heavy door. He followed behind me as we walked into the large room. It had a big table with tons of office chairs around it. It was obviously a conference or meeting room, and other than a few tipped chairs… it looked untouched. I glanced back at Laszlo, because I didn't see Spiderman. He motioned back towards the end of the room, so I walked slowly to where he guided me. Once I got back to the end of the room I saw a mini kitchen area that was kind of tucked away from the rest of the room, and to my dismay I saw Spiderman laying against the wall. His body was limp, and he was so still my heart panicked.

One of his arms was up against the wall, and upon future inspection I saw that there was some strange contraption holding his arm against it tightly. It almost look like some sort of metal claw, it had a tight grip on the wall, with his arm stuffed under it. Blood was coming out of that as well, and I felt my stomach turn when I realized how deep the blades must be… The dagger thingy was also still in his side, and I didn't even want to guess how long it was… It was at the strangest angle, shoved up under his rib cage… His wheezing breaths could barely be heard, and I assumed this thing was probably stuck in his lung. I cringed. There was a small puddle of blood under where he was sitting as well, and when I looked him over I noticed a bunch of chard looking holes around his body…

"What did you do?" My shaky voice whispered as I turned to Laszlo.

"He wouldn't answer our questions." He said calmly.

I just stared at him as my eyes filled with tears again. How could someone do something like this to such a kind person? Apparently I looked pretty pathetic, because Laszlo's expression changed to something that I wasn't aware he could make. It looked pained, and almost as if he disappointed someone important to him.

"I'll go get some water and a rag, and then you can clean him up for me. Okay?"

I glared at him as a few tears fell. "Why the hell do you care if he's clean or not!?"

"He can't die." He stared at me, and those eyes were unreadable all of the sudden.

I just glared at him as I turned around to face Spiderman. Still not being able to believe that he was right here in front of me. I knelt down in front of him and felt myself hurting for him. Not sure what to do next.

"Hey." Laszlo said.

I glared up to him.

"_Don't_ touch that." He pointed to the thing on his arm.

I glanced at it, and then back to him.

"Unless you want to die." He shrugged. "I'll be right back." Then he left.

The silence of the room burned into my ears, and all I could hear was my own heart beating against my chest. I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes and tried to gather my shattered emotions.

"Hi there."

My eyes snapped opened as I looked up to see Spiderman's head no longer hanging. He was looking right at me, and I was shocked to hear such a clear and soft voice. It was friendly and inviting, and I was so stunned it took me a minute to realize it was coming from him.

"Hi." I said in a whisper. Still shocked he was awake. "A-are, you okay?" Then I flinched and slapped myself on the forehead. Of course he wasn't okay!

I heard a soft chuckle. "I'm not dead."

I just stared at him. It was amazing hearing his voice.

"My pride is just gonna need some duct tape." He joked.

I stared in awe, and I couldn't believe he was talking so clearly, and now I was gaping like an idiot because out of all of us he was the one going through the worst. But he wasn't crying, or feeling sorry for himself. He was just making jokes, and honestly I think he was trying to cheer me up. So far, in these few seconds he was just like all the people said he was in my interviews. Selfless and amazing.

"I don't have any of that… but I can clean you up a little." I forced a smile.

It was hard not being able to see his face, but when he nodded softly, I hoped there was a smile under there. I stared at him, while he lowered his head again. He was probably pretty tired, and the position he was in looked _extremely _uncomfortable. I felt really bad for him, but it would only hurt him more to move him.

"Spiderman…?" I whispered, still not believing that I was talking to him.

He looked up to me again. "Hmm?"

"Why are they doing this to you?"

He just stared at me as his head turned to the side ever so slightly, as if he were considering what he was going to say to me. But instead of answering me he looked over to the big table in the room, seeming distracted. Then I heard a phone ring. Did he know that was happening before it happened? What the heck?

It rang again as I was just staring at him now, still catching up to what was going on I wasn't sure what to do. So I just stood up and walked over to the table, seeing the small conference phone lighting up with each ring.

"Don't answer that." I heard him say softly.

I turned to look at him. "Why not?"

"It's for Zo."

My eyebrows went up. "The police?"

He just nodded.

"Get away from there." I heard from the doorway.

I felt panic as I looked over and saw Laszlo walking back into the room. I stepped away from the table quickly as he walked over with speed, and his face looked stressed. He had a bowl of water with a rag hanging out of it, but threw it on the table as he reached over to the phone; picking it up.

"What." He sat on the table and listened for a minute.

I was trying to listen, but I couldn't hear anything. My body was still, as I was worried as to how Laszlo would react to the cops calling. I glanced back to Spiderman, and he was just hanging his head again. Did he pass out? Or was he just resting?

"We got about twenty-three, I told you." Laszlo said calmly, then he chuckled. "Yeah that's not going to happen."

I watched him as he listened to whomever he was talking to. He looked so calm it made me feel that much more trapped. Apparently he knew this was coming, and didn't feel threatened at all. Then all of the sudden his intense eyes shot up to me. I flinched as I locked eyes with him.

"Yeah. I can do that." The he motioned for me to come to him.

I frowned, and glanced at Spiderman who was now looking at me. He nodded once, and I felt comfort from just that. I looked back to Laszlo as I walked over to him.

"Talk." He said as he held the phone out to me.

"Why?" I frowned.

He just looked annoyed as he sighed, still holding it out to me. I swallowed as I grabbed the phone. But before he let go his other hand came over mine. I jerked away but he held me tight as he leaned in close.

"Do _not_ mention my spitfire." He threatened.

Why didn't he want me mentioning his weird weapon? Out of all the weird crap that was going on here, he didn't want me talking about that? Why not 'don't mention the spider guy that we trapped'?

I just nodded quickly as he finally let me take the phone; I put it up to my ear as I swallowed again. He looked irritated as he grabbed the phone and turned it outwards, so he could hear too. Then he leaned in close to me as I finally spoke. "Hello?" My voice was shaky.

"Hello! This is Steven Barolo, chief of Police and head Hostage Negotiator. Who am I speaking with?"

The man said, sounding as if we were talking business. I fought the urge to beg him to help me, to tell him that I was so afraid and that they had Spiderman. Instead I glanced at Laszlo who was too close to me, to remind myself to be careful.

I sniffled. "This is Zimmy." My stupid voice was so quiet.

"Well, hi there Zimmy." He had a softer tone this time. "You can call me Steven. How are you? Are you hurt? How are all the other people in there?"

I glanced at Laszlo again, and he didn't seem fazed. "I'm a little shaken up, but we are all okay. The worst is Pete, one of the tellers. Laszlo shot him in the leg." Spiderman was probably actually the worst one, but I was worried to mention him.

"Okay… When was the last time you saw Pete? Was he still talking when you saw him? And how many men have you locked up in there?" I glanced at Laszlo again and he shook his head.

"I-I… uh," I glanced around the room. "I haven't seen Pete for a while."

"Okay. Okay. That's fine if you can't say the rest. How old are you Zimmy? And what's your last name?"

"No name." Laszlo whispered.

I just nodded to him. "I'm twenty-two years old." I swallowed as I pressed my lips together, no noticing that my body was shaking due to all the adrenaline. The more I talked to this Steven guy, the more real this whole situation got.

"Alright. Cool. That's how old my son is. Thanks for talking with me Zimmy, I'll probably be calling a bunch throughout all of this. But would you mind giving the phone back to Zo, now?"

For some reason that really got to me. First off, he was leaving me. Second off, he was acting as though 'this', was going to be a long strung out thing. I didn't want to be in here any longer, but apparently we were stuck. And Steven knew it.

"Okay…" I said, sounding pretty pathetic as I handed the phone back to Laszlo.

He winked at me with a smile as he took it back and walked away from me. "Yeah?" And then he was out of the room.

"Good job." I heard Spiderman say quietly.

I looked over to him, trying my best to keep my tears from falling. I lowered my head and clenched my eyes shut.

"Hey.. hey…" He said softly. "It's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

"You say that, but you're in the worst shape." I wiped my tears off, but more just kept coming as I tried not to look at him.

"Nah, I'll be okay. I just gotta get this thing out of me." He said way too confidently.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I felt embarrassed as a sob slipped out. Definitely not what I wanted to happen when meeting my hero for the first time… I hid my face more as I continued to cry. This was so stupid.

"Hey." He said a little louder. "Zimmy. Come here." He sounded so nice.

I shook my head, still pretty embarrassed that I was crying.

"Please?" He said with an unsure tone. Maybe he wasn't good with wimpy girls. "Look, I got a cut that hurts pretty bad… I bet I'd feel a whole lot better if you cleaned it up a little…?" Now he was trying to comfort me, and he was the one who had a metal claw holding him to the wall.

I just tried my best to stop crying as I sniffled and whimpered like a baby. I walked over to the bowl of water and rag that Laszlo brought in and picked it up, glad that the water was warm. I finally forced myself to stop sobbing as I knelt down in front of him. He was looking straight at me, and I felt like an idiot, as I knew I probably looked pretty pathetic. I wiped my face off onto my shirt as I sniffed loudly again.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good under pressure." I sniffed again and finally stopped the tears from flowing.

"Really? You seemed pretty cool on the phone. I'd say you are used to being under pressure. You must be a really hard worker. What do you do?" He was trying his best not to sound like he was in pain. But I could tell his voice was strained.

"I'm a reporter." I sniffed.

"Oh see? Reporters work best under stress, right?" He joked.

I smiled a little as I squeezed out the rag. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"That's why you're so pro. I get it now." He chuckled, and then grunted a little.

I frowned and looked up to him. "You shouldn't talk."

"Am I that annoying?"

I looked worried. "No. Not at all! I just don't want you keep hurting yourself."

"Oh…" He said as he looked to the side.

"So please, just don't talk." I said as I looked at him.

He just nodded as he hung his head again. His movements even though small, looked pretty tired.

"I'll try my best not to move you too much." I said as I looked him over.

There was pretty much blood all over him. I realized that his hand that wasn't clawed to the wall didn't have a glove on it, and to my horror one of his fingernails were ripped off. I cringed as I held my mouth and he quickly closed his hand into a fist, hiding the bloody fingertip.

"Don't look at that." He said softly.

I breathed out slowly, realizing that he too needed help. Like a lot of help. Not just me. So I had to toughen up! My hero was sitting right here, ready for me to help him, so I couldn't wimp out.

"Let me clean you. You don't want to get an infection." I said sternly as I looked up to him again.

He just stared at me, then nodded. "Fair."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. Sorry it's taken me so long to write this new chapter. I've been working fifty hour weeks, and finally got a break today. So, Please enjoy, and keep those reviews coming! They really motivate me to write quickly. Thanks! -Samron**

"Let me clean you. You don't want to get an infection." I said sternly.

He just stared at me, then nodded. "Fair."

I smiled and braced myself before touching him. I couldn't believe I was about to actually touch Spiderman… I also couldn't believe I was still here being held captive. But at least I was with my hero…

I sighed as I picked up his hand. The bloodied finger looked pretty gnarly, and I tried hard not to cringe due to the sight of his ripped off nail. I looked it over quickly then decided to squeeze the rag over it, and drip water onto it. I glanced at him and he didn't even flinch. His head was still hanging low, and I some how felt closer to him just because he was so trusting.

"We are going to be okay, right?" I said quietly as I gently cleaned up the blood around the wound.

His head lifted slowly as he turned to look at me. I know he was probably thinking the same thing as me… which was I didn't know if we were going to be okay or not…

"Sure, we definitely are." He said as he watched me clean up his finger.

The blood was pretty much all gone now, so even though he was missing a fingernail, it didn't look near as terrible as it did. I smiled to myself, then looked to him again.

"Already looks better." I hoped there was a smile under that mask of his.

I dipped the rag in the water again, rinsing out the blood. I squeezed it out once more as I now looked him over. The random holes on him looked bloody, and the cloth of his suit around them was burnt. I reached over a touched near one that was on his thigh.

"What did he do to you…" I whispered. I was trying to be strong for him, but I just couldn't get passed the fact that they were torturing him…

I glanced up to him, not expecting a response, and even though I couldn't see his face. I could still feel his eyes on mine; it was nice.

"I'm surprised you seem so normal." I smiled again as he continued to stare.

"Normal?" He asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Yeah. You're cool."

"Well, that's a relief." He chuckled out.

"I always wondered what it would be like meeting you. If you were a normal person like us, or some kind of recluse spider-guy. You know?"

He chuckled quietly again, and I saw his abs flex hard after he did. He was good at pretending he wasn't in pain. "I'm glad I seem normal to you."

"I'm sorry. I keep making you talk." I held my mouth.

"It's okay. It distracts me." He said quickly.

I felt my face flush as I smiled again and began dabbing up one of the bloody wounds on his leg. "Good. I'm glad."

It took me quite a while to clean up each wound on him. They were burnt and sensitive, so I assumed they shocked him, or burned him with something. When I looked him over I couldn't help but feel warmth in my stomach. He was exactly how I always imagined him. Tall, lean, and _very_ cut. His muscles were strong and solid whenever I touched him, and I was still surprised by how nice he was. Even though everyone I talked to said he was this way, it was still a shock that those people were right. It wasn't an exaggeration at all-it was the truth. Spiderman had an attractive personality, _and _an attractive body… I wondered if his face matched the rest of him…

"So, you're probably pissed you chose to go to the bank today, huh?" He said.

I stared at him in slight surprise. "Yeah. I am." I smiled, but then frowned quickly as I remembered Pete being shot.

"So am I." He sighed. "But I'm glad you're here, otherwise some old lady would probably be cleaning me right now." He laughed quietly then grunted again.

I smiled and snickered as I held out my hand to him. "Stop laughing, you're hurting yourself."

He sighed loudly this time. "Uuug, I'm getting tired of this thing!" Then he grunted out. "Shit…"

"You need to stay quiet." I said as I touched him gently.

He just hung his head again, and I heard a quiet sigh. He must be pretty exhausted, and obviously frustrated. I felt really bad that I couldn't do more for him. But we were both stuck here, and even though I wish he wasn't going through what he was, I was thankful he was here with me.

"Get in here!"

I heard Laszlo yell from the hallway. It made me flinch, and Spiderman lifted his head to look at me, then to the doorway when Laszlo walked in.

"I'm back Spidey, get ready to talk you son of a bitch." He pointed to him with a smirk.

I glared at Laszlo, and to my surprised Spiderman just stared at him… he wasn't going to say anything witty back? I guess he hated him as much as I did right about now… no, probably more.

Laszlo walked up quickly to us, and squatted down in front of Spiderman, ignoring me completely. "I'm bringing Zero in here… and just an advanced warning, this guy doesn't have a conscience like I do, so be ready for some fun."

Spiderman was just starting back up at him, and even though Laszlo's voice sounded authoritative, his face looked serious and slightly pissed. Guess he was mad Spiderman wasn't giving him the info he wanted… That made me happy, cause Laszlo could go suck it for all I care, but it was bad because that means they'll keep hurting him…

"What do you want from him!?" My anger spoke for me.

Laszlo looked stunned that I spoke, and as he slowly looked over to make eye contact with me, as I thought I saw shame flash on his features for a moment. But then he went back to unreadable.

"It's none of your concern, Zim. Don't talk. Okay?" He said as he held his finger up to his mouth, and right then Row walked into the room.

Laszlo kept eye contact with me for a little longer… almost as if he were trying to tell me something else… I glared at him, and looked away. The tension in the room went up as soon as Row walked in. He really scared me, and even though I hated Laszlo with all my heart, he didn't scare me like Row did. He at least had _some _humanity left, unlike Row; I saw none in his eyes.

"Hey there." Row said as he too squatted next to Laszlo.

Then he reached up and quickly pulled down his bandana off his face. Seeing his whole face was strange, and it didn't give me any more comfort. His smirk he wore was sadistic, and he almost looked excited. His tan skin was darker than Laszlo's, and his dark hair and eyes fit him perfectly. He had nice lips and his jaw line was strong. But since he was so disgusting and sick I couldn't think he was attractive at all.

"Hey." Spiderman said back, as if they were meeting in a normal circumstance.

I felt tense, and was afraid to move because I wasn't sure what was about to happen. Were they going to torture him some more? Didn't they know I was in here still?

Then out of nowhere Row flicked his wrist and a blade popped out quickly. I didn't realize he was holding a knife, so I flinched when he did this quick movement. I held my mouth as I swallowed; worried that he was going to use it on Spiderman.

"So, Zo here." He jerked his head towards Laszlo. "Asked you some questions. And I need you to answer them. Can you do that for me?" He smirked, as he degraded Spiderman with his sweet child-talk tone.

There was a silence, and the tension was just growing. It hurt to sit there as I felt myself begin to shake. Something bad was about to happen, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

"I already told Zo… It doesn't work like that, I don't know how to help you." Spiderman said softly, obviously trying to reason with Row.

"Wrong answer." He said as if he were just playing a game.

Then he quickly flipped the blade in his hand up in the air, caught it just as fast and jammed it into Spiderman's thigh. The noise of the blade going in was horrible, but Spiderman's scream was much worse. I flinched and closed my eyes as I also covered my ears in shock. This guy was obviously having fun hurting him, and it scared me what else he was capable of.

"Shit…" I could hear Spiderman mumble out after the silence set in.

I looked up to him quickly, making sure he was okay. The knife was still stuck in his thigh and Row was smiling, calm as ever as he watched Spiderman squirm from the pain. His head was hung low and he already could barely move, but the small movements he was making looked uncomfortable and strained.

"I can pull it back out if you want me to." Row said as he reached over, grabbing it roughly.

"N-no!" Spiderman tried to stop him, but just yelled out again.

"Just answer the damn question." Laszlo said, seeming slightly stressed.

"I don't know!" He groaned out.

"We happen to know… that you do. So, you can either keep lying to us, or… stop the pain." Row said as he twisted the knife in his thigh.

I screamed along with him this time as I covered my ears and hid my face in my arms. This was too much, why the hell where they keeping me in here? I didn't want to see this! And when I heard him scream again I just couldn't hold back my voice.

"Stoooop! Please stop!" I screamed out as I looked up to Laszlo with pain in my expression. "Leave him alone!"

His face surprised me, he looked startled by my screaming; maybe even upset. It stopped Row too and he looked surprised as well. Almost as if he hadn't noticed I was there until now. He stared at me with those dark eyes of his, and once his confusion faded he smiled and winked to me. I felt my stomach turn with anxiety as I looked away from him, feeling threatened that he now was giving me attention. Now it was quiet in the room, besides Spiderman's soft moans as he stared at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable as I looked away, feeling more afraid than eve.

Then the phone rang, interrupting the silence. All four of us looked up to it, and froze.

"I'll get it." Laszlo finally said as he stood up. "You keep at it, and get him to talk _now._ And wait till I get out, I don't want them knowing he's here." Then he put the phone up to his ear. "What?" He snapped as he walked out of the room quickly.

I was frozen as I watched him leave, now realizing I was alone with Row. I looked over to meet Row's demanding eyes, and he was still smiling at me.

"So, Zimmy huh? That's a cool name." He talked soft as if that was going to make a difference, then he looked me up and down.

My face twisted into a cringe, as I looked away in disgusted. He scared the crap out of me, and I didn't like him looking at me like that, so maybe if I ignored him he'd leave me the heck alone.

"You guys really think you can keep this up?" I heard Spiderman say.

I looked up to him quickly, and felt worried as the stress in his voice was apparent. He sounded exhausted, so why was he talking? Was he trying to keep Row's attention off of me? If so, he was just that much more amazing than I thought.

Row glared as he snapped his head over to look at Spiderman. "Do _you_ think you're really in a place to talk right now?" His angry face got calm quickly, as he was now smiling again.

"Nah, I'm just askin' a simple question. Maybe it was too difficult for you though?" He mocked.

"Funny." Row forced his smile to stay. "Why don't you ask me that again?"

He said as he grit his teeth and then grabbed the thing that was stuck in Spiderman's side. He leaned in closer to him, and pretended to wait for a reply.

"I can't hear you.." He laughed quietly as he leaned back far enough to look Spiderman right in the face. "Don't act like you have room to talk. Because you really don't."

Then he jerked the thing to the side with force, and I saw Spiderman's body tense and lift as the noise of electricity could clearly be heard. He didn't scream though, and all I could hear was his groaning through his teeth.

"Oops." Row said as he pulled his hand off, and Spiderman's body fell limp as I heard him gasp out. Now breathing hard.

I was crying as I watched this horrible scene. And when I sniffled Row's attention when right back to me. He smiled again as he looked at me with that empty expression.

"It's okay, don't cry." He said as he leaned close to me, lifting his hand to wipe away my tears.

I jerked back. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

He frowned. "Just sit still, okay?"

"Do not touch me." I grinded out as I glared at him with all the hate in the world.

He almost looked offended and I could clearly see his jaw muscles clench. "Come here."

He shot out as he reached up quickly, grabbing the hair at the nape of my neck. It hurt as he ripped me close, I screamed out as he jerked me again. His breath on my mouth was hot as his angry eyes looked straight into mine.

I stared in fear, as his rage was now apparent. "_Shut_ the hell up!"

"Hey! Hey." I heard from next to us. Even though his voice was tired, Spiderman still sounded calm and confident. "Zero, look at me bud."

"I'm not your bud!" He snapped out as he looked over to him, still gripping my hair tight.

"Okay! Okay… I know." Spiderman said quickly. "But I thought you wanted some answers… so just keep your focus on me… Just stay focused on me." He was now sitting up as much as he was able to, looking right at him.

They stared at each other as Row thought, and then he loosened his grip on me a little bit. "I get it. You're jealous." Row smirked.

Spiderman stared at him. "What?" He sounded as confused as I was.

"You're jealous. I get it." He smirked. "You don't want me messin' with the pretty girl."

Spiderman nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I don't. Please don't mess with her." He raised his hand in the air trying to calm Row down.

Row stared at him, then looked back to me with a smirk. "Spidey's jealous for you. He wants you." He said with a creepy tone.

I just stared back at him, trying my best not to cry again.

"So why don't you go comfort him, huh?" He jerked his head towards Spiderman as I continued to stare at him in confusion and fear.

"Okay?" He smiled as he asked me again.

"What are you talking about?" My shaky voice asked.

He smiled with a sick chuckle as he let go of my hair entirely. "Go over to him, and comfort him." Then he shoved me towards Spiderman, almost making me land on top of him.

I stopped myself with my hands as they slammed into the ground. I grunted out but was glad I didn't hit into him.

"You okay?" Spiderman asked me quietly.

I looked up to him with a concerned expression as I nodded quickly.

"Go." I heard Row demand.

I looked back to him, now the most confused I've been this whole time. What the heck did he want me to do? I was extremely afraid, because I was lost, and if I couldn't follow his directions quick enough he'd probably hurt me, or Spiderman.

"Comfort him." He said slowly; his look grossed me out.

I shook my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He smirked, seeming far too excited. "Well, he doesn't want me playing with you. So he obviously wants to play with you himself. So go on, let's give him some fun. Shall we?"

My stomach dropped. I felt all the blood rush out of my face, and I started to feel faint. Did he want me to… 'do stuff' to him? My stomach twisted in so many directions as I began to panic. This guy was so messed up, and I wasn't sure if I could make it through the rest of the day. Where the hell was Laszlo!?

"I-I wouldn't know… what to do…." I shook my head, not able to think clearly.

"Just sit on his lap." He motioned.

My eyes widened as I looked to him in shock. "I'll hurt him!"

"Or you could sit on my lap." He suggested.

"Just sit on me." Spiderman said sharply, but quietly.

My head snapped over to look at him in shock. Even though he was trying to protect me from Row, it was still extremely surprising to hear. I can't even imagine what pain he must be in… I glanced back at Row swallowed.

"I'll sit on him…" Then I scooted close to Spiderman, really not sure how to 'sit' on him.

"Straddle him." Row said quietly, looking as though he was watching a movie.

My mouth fell open, as my eyes darted around the room trying to escape this situation. My panic was now at it's peak, and I felt embarrassment, guilt, and rage, all at once. My face was burning hot, and I felt as though all this emotion was going to make me pop.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered out to Spiderman as I swung my leg over his lap, and lowered myself onto him as gently as I was able to.

"It's okay…" He grunted out as his body strained to my weight.

I was now face to face with him, and I had no idea where to place my hands so I just kind of left them in the air. I looked at them, and realized they were shaking like crazy. I couldn't stop them from shaking and that just added to my stress.

"You're okay." Spiderman said softly as he too was looking at my hands, then up to my eyes. "We're gonna be okay." I stared back at him, feeling a little better, and hoped he was right.

"No whispering." Row said sternly.

I frowned and looked down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, and also astonished that I was sitting on Spiderman's lap… well, straddling his lap. I felt like an idiot.

"Now, continue." I heard Row say as he walked over to a chair that was near us and sat down so he could relax while watching. What a creep.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Still not believing that he was making me do this… or that I was even in this situation. I could _not_, believe it. I hated this. My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out, and my brain… was just broken.

He moved his hand in little circles. "Feel him." He smiled. "He must have nice muscles." He raised his eyebrows.

I frowned as I looked back to Spiderman. The only sign of stress was his deep breathing, and I assumed it was because I was heavy on him, and causing him more pain from my movements. I wonder how much that thing was still shocking him…

"Go." Row said, sounding impatient.

My mind could barely keep up with what was going on, but Spiderman snapped me back to reality when he spoke again.

"You can do it. It's okay. I won't get mad." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." I swallowed hard.

"Don't be." He was talking loud enough that Row could hear him, that way we wouldn't get in trouble.

"He obviously wants you, Zimmy. Give him what he wants." I heard him say.

My stomach was beginning to get sick, and I tried my best to ignore it as I lifted my shaky hand and rested it on Spiderman's chest. It was so firm, and the muscle was obvious as I glided my hand across slowly. I realized that along with his breathing, mine was also picking up, and I felt as though I could pass out.

"Keep going." I heard him say, and I had the urge to scream at him and rip his head off.

But instead I glanced at him for more direction. I wasn't going to do anything unless forced.

"Jesus, Zimmy. Don't you know how to please a man?"

"It's okay, Zim." Spiderman said, and it just made me feel worse.

I frowned and my eyes began to fill up with tears. And to my dismay that seemed to piss Row off more.

"Worthless." He sighed out as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Zimmy. You can do this." Spiderman said quickly.

"Okay! Give me one more chance! I'm sorry. I can do it." I held my hands up quickly.

Row smiled, and looked happy. "Good. I knew you wanted him. Now, get going." He waved his hand as he sat back down on his stupid chair.

I glanced at him nervously, then looked back up to Spiderman. I tried my hardest to keep the tears back, but a few slipped out. Great now I'm dripping my stupid tears on him too! He probably hated me right now.

"It's okay. I don't care if you touch me. I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

I stared at him, surprised that he said that. But just like this entire time, he was being completely selfless, and it just made me feel that much more terrible for being mean to him.

"Okay. Just tell me if I'm hurting you."

He nodded. "Okay…" He chuckled. "Take advantage of this moment."

…Was he joking at a time like this? …I wasn't sure if it helped, but it did make me feel a little better after he acted cocky.

"Okay." I said as I nodded my head and sniffled up the tears.

Then I placed my hands back onto his chest, and his pecks were very firm and I tried to tell myself I was enjoying them. I stayed focused on just him and not the sick creep watching us, as I glided one of my hands down his abs. They were seriously like a washing board… people always made that joke, but his actually felt like one.

"Grab a feel." I heard Row say.

I shook my head slightly, but then looked to him again, hoping he wasn't serious. I couldn't believe he was going to make me grope Spiderman. I couldn't believe this. It was so wrong!

"Tell me how big he is." He said as he bit his lip, looking really excited.

I felt my stomach turn again, and hoped I wouldn't throw up as I looked back to Spiderman. Not caring to apologize anymore, and thankful that that mask was there. This way at least I couldn't see whatever expression he was making. I scooted myself back a little so I wasn't in the way of his… goods, and then reached down softly to grab his crotch. I closed my eyes when I felt my hand rest on it, and my heart began to race when I heard Spiderman breathe out harshly. Was I hurting him!? I looked up to him quickly as I pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Zimmy!" Row grumbled out. "You're ruining the mood."

"You aren't hurting me. Don't worry-"

He was interrupted by Row walking over to us quickly. He squatted next to us and glared at me, with evil eyes.

"This is how it goes. Okay? You listen to me, and I won't hurt him. Got it?"

I frowned.

"It's like this…" He said as he reached down and grabbed Spiderman's crotch tightly.

My eyes widened, as I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Whoooa! Woh! What the hell!?" Spiderman yelled as he jerked back, then stopped moving quickly as the pain got to be too much.

He then just grumbled out in frustration, and I could tell he wished he could pummel Row in the face. Row was watching his own hand as he began to massage Spiderman slowly, and I felt my stomach flip as I swallowed. Hoping I wouldn't puke… And now Spiderman was breathing erratically as his head was moving back and forth with frustration, I could hear through his loud breathing that his teeth were grinding and then he finally stopped moving completely and lowered his head. He seemed to be trying to focus. I felt so much guilt, and so sick… I didn't know what to do but cry.

Then Row quickly looked up to me again. "This is how you do it." He repeated himself.

I heard Spiderman grunt and when he looked back down to Spiderman's crotch I looked as well, and right then he squeezed him in his hand so tight even I felt pain.

"Aaaaah! Get off, GET OFF!" Spiderman's scream was terribly helpless as he began to struggle under my weight as Row continued to dig his nailed into Spiderman's tender spot.

I felt rage and panic all at once, and before I could stop my self I too, was yelling. "Stop!" I screamed loudly as I pulled Row's hand off, not sure why my body acted on it's own all the time.

Row looked pissed that I stopped him, but he still sort of had that sick look to his face that showed he was enjoying himself. Spiderman was breathing hard now, and his little whimpers sounded so sad; I felt terrible. My chest ached for him… I couldn't help him, and that made me want to cry. But I couldn't. I had to stay strong for him.

"You're gonna do what I say, and you're gonna do it right. Got it?" Row whispered calmly as he stared me down.

I sniffled and nodded quickly. "Okay. I will."

He smiled at me, and pat my cheek, and then he looked back to Spiderman and smiled as he grabbed his face and turned it towards him, now patting his face as well. "You're okay." He said, then stood up to go back to his chair.

I needed to get over my guilty feelings… if I wanted to survive this. And I knew Spiderman was alive… even if he was in lots of pain. I didn't want him being killed either, so he could suck it up as well.

"Kiss him."

I frowned and glanced at Row, but I needed to obey. So I looked back to Spiderman and my eyes were saying sorry as I reached over and grabbed his head, leaning in and kissing him. His mask made it interesting, so I honestly felt like I wasn't really kissing a person.

"No." I heard him say.

I frowned again, and felt panicked. "What?"

"Take it off." He smirked.

Even Spiderman looked at him this time, and I could tell he was starting to panic now.

"You want me to take… off… his mask?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I do." Row said. "Unless you want to tell me what I want to know, Spidey?" He leaned forward to look at Spiderman.

Spiderman sat there for a moment, and I assumed he was thinking. But then he finally spoke.

"I've had plenty of people see my face. I'll be okay." He sounded almost sarcastic as he replied bitterly to Row.

Row just frowned at his tone, and then clenched his jaw. "Fine." He looked to me. "Take it off. Now." He snapped.

My heart began to race, and the guilt was now pretty much overshadowing all my other feelings. Not only was I humiliating my hero, hurting him, and making him get tortured, but now I was going to reveal his identity to this asshole, and myself!? I wanted to die. I really did.


End file.
